


I Don't Want To Love You

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, Felching, Hurt Daryl, Hurt/Comfort, Jealously, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, M/M/M, Pain, Past Childhood Abuse, Rimming, Sadness, Threesome, Voyeurism, cursing, injuries, migraines, sigh...I wrote rimming again, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick and Negan find a kidnapped Daryl tied to a chair. An uncaring Rick finds a softer side to Negan. Will these three find a way to make a perfect relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna try but I may give up. How does one write a loving threesome relationship? I can do the love but three part smut? We shall see!
> 
> **Alexandria is in Georgia for this fic bc Daryl is a GA BOY!

Rick and Negan trudged through the woods. Negan grabbed their shared canteen. "It's hotter than the time I fucked that older pageant queen in the high school auditorium!” Negan complained. Rick shook his head, Negan's euphemisms were still jarring to him. They had found a good haul and were on their way back to Alexandria when they decided to go back a different route after spotting a walker hoard. “Well our fucking day!” Negan exclaimed.

In the middle of the woods was an old cabin, Rick looked on with little faith. “Worth a try." He muttered. Negan banged his hand loudly on the door. “Mother fucking walkers, I'm free meat!” Rick sighed at his flamboyant friend. Some time ago a lunatic with a knife tried to say they were all Saviors and demanded half their shit, Rick was going to comply when Negan burst in with Lucille and his group, they started beating asses and by beating he means killing. Saving a kneeling Glenn.

Sherry, Dwight, and Simon all of Negan's friends were part of a big group that The Saviors killed off and intimidated. Negan told his leader at the time he was a wuss and traveled away with his group of friends. All was well until Sherry got some infection and Negan couldn't find meds so they doubled back for a whole month to discover their group was slaughtered. It didn't take long for the Alexandrians to kill of the rest of the small group of Saviors they had already killed the other half with Negan's help that night. The rest was history or Negan. 

Negan walked in with his sexy stride as he pulled Lucille over his shoulder. “Looks like poor county. White trash lived here or looters looted and left." Negan scanned the room. "Trash everywhere ” Rick shrugged. “Might as well search.” A few cans of soup, stale crackers, and peanut butter was discovered. Rick grinned. “Full jar of PB, Michonne will be glad.” Negan chuckled. "Damn right.” He plundered the overhead cabinets. "Nothing but a flashlight, it works. I think someone is squatting here.”

Rick nodded in agreement. “Maybe, let's hurry.” Negan eyed the couch. "Hey, maybe one good fuck for the road?” Rick swatted his arm and carefully climbed the creaky steps, this was something new too. Negan and him. Jessie died and Rick thought it was best to close his heart off. Then some loud mouthed ass hole came in his life. Negan got stabbed in the process of saving Glenn's life. The next Next day he was rambling around like Superman, giving Rick a mouthful about changes needing to be made in Alexandria, then he told Rick he needed to take a mouthful of his dick 

Rick thought he was joking. The joke was on him when later he had been fucked vigorously by Negan and both their cocks were sucked. It was his first gay experience but not Negan's. They worked as a team but weren't romantic, when one got the urge which happened about once a week they found one another. Negan was a irritating, arrogant asshole and Rick was an emotionally stunted man. They called each other out on their bullshit but at the end of the day Rick wouldn't miss him any more than any other person in his group if death besieged him. 

They climbed to the top of the stairs and opened a locked door after noise produced nothing. "Holy shit!” Negan exclaimed as a man was found tied to chair, gagged and all. They called to him but he didn't respond and upon further inspection they realized he was young. Rick shined a light in his eyes relieved not to see a hazy cloud under his eyelids, he checked for bites, an obvious reason for being tied up. Negan untied him and pulled him over his shoulder. “Whatever this is, it's not good. Let's go.”

Rick followed Negan who carried the guy like a rag doll. After a while he gently laid the guy down, slapping his face, never one for delicacy then tore off a piece of his white t shirt. “Give me the canteen." He demanded as he soaked the piece and dripped into the man's mouth who didn't wake but accepted the nourishment. Rick looked on shocked at how a ex gym teacher asshole could be so knowledgeable before his older friend picked the guy up again and trekked on.

Ten minutes from home Rick stopped a tired Negan. "Need help?” Negan laughed. "None you can offer my dainty princess.” Rick produced his resting bitch face. "Oh honey don't be pissed I'm just joking.” Negan took the young one to Denise and collapsed into a chair. "Water please cupcake.” Rick cocked his head as he fulfilled his wish. "Thanks honey, I'll pay you back tonight” he winked.

Rick and Negan looked on as their newest guest was treated. He had a busted lip and black eye and severe bruising on each arm, Denise gasped as she cut his shirt off, deep welts covered his back and the areas not bloodied had scars old and new. She disinfected his back as she started to stitch him up not once did the man stir. "Doesn't that hurt him?” Negan asked. “He's got a concussion, he's knocked out." She replied as she continued to stitch him up. Rick swallowed hard. "Coma?” Denise shook her head. "No, probably more knocked out from the pain, the bodies way to heal when no medical options exist.” After stitching him it was discovered his ribs were broken too, three to be exact.

Denise left to tend to more patients and Negan sat a while gathering his strength. Rick handed him a protein bar. “Thanks doll.” Rick rolled his eyes. “Could you cut that shit out?” Negan bit into the bar hungrily. “What shit baby?” Rick grimaced. "That! All the pet names!” Negan smiled “relax hun, I called Michonne sugar tits yesterday and she didn't about drop a load. Ease up, I don't kiss and tell.” Rick was exasperated. “You are such an ass!” Negan continued to eat without a care. “Tell me something I don't know baby.”

After a while they decided to leave, it was apparent the victim wasn't getting up soon. Rick against a hesitant Denise’s wish cuffed one of Daryl's arms, safety was the number one rule these days and right now he was a stranger. Rick did patrol of the inside borders as he watched Negan and his booming mouth speak inappropriately to each person who passed.

Rick headed back to Denise. The man was awake and pulling hard on the cuff. “Just let me go please." His weak voice pleaded, croaking in a unused way. Denise was trying to calm him down as he begged as Rick stepped into the room. “Hey kid.” The guest looked up and pulled harder on the cuff as he hid his face in a pillow. Rick got closer. “Hey, it's okay, you're safe. The cuff is a standard safety procedure but I'm not going to hurt you.” Daryl shrunk in on himself and started to whisper as he attempted to rock. Rick leaned in and heard him repeating over and over. "This isn't happening.”

Rick and Denise continued to try to explain things to the frightened man who wouldn't listen. Rick thought maybe this was a bad idea, he couldn't uncuff him because he may run or hurt someone. As he got more worked up Rick contemplated knocking him back out but that might be worse for his health. Just as he was about to ask Denise about a sedative option Negan walked in. “What are you two doing?” 

As they explained the situation Negan seemed to not give a shit about how they wanted to handle tbings. “Back up." He ordered. As they did he went to the man. "Hey man, look at me." He requested in a soft and kind voice, the stranger looked up timidly. "Hey, it's okay. We found you tied up and not doing so well. You're in a treatment room.” He pointed to the man's body. “See all that patch up work? We wanted you to feel better.” Negan looked into his tired and slitted eyes. “We gave you some medicine, do you feel better?” The guy nodded yes. “Good, now I'm going to uncuff you so we can talk calmly but you have to stay in this bed. We aren't going to hurt you but if you move around too much you will hurt yourself okay?” The stranger nodded.

Negan held his hand out for the cuff key. Rick stared as he saw Negan's face transform to that manic serial killer look he was good at actually becoming if needed. Rick reluctantly handed the key over and watched Negan uncuff him “Denise gauze." She handed one over. Rick observed their interaction. “it's okay, I'm gonna put this around your wrist, it's bleeding.” The boy nodded and Negan gently wrapped it, it was amazing watching Negan care gentjy for the broken man.

Negan wiped his bloody wrist then bandaged it as Denise gave him the items. “Thirsty?” The stranger nodded and Negan fixed him a glass that he gulped down geeedily. Negan pulled it from him and he whined. "Easy, easy, you're going to make yourself sick. I know you're thirsty but slow sips okay?" The man nodded once more and tried to take the glass work trembling fingers. Negan put it to his lips instead. “Drink, it's easier if I control it.” The man drank from the offered glass.

When he was done drinking Negan looked at him concerned. "Now let's talk. I found you tied to a chair upstairs in a cabin. Remember that?” The stranger looked down and fidgeted with his nails, gnawing s thumb as he nodded. “Good. We brought you here. You were dehydrated and beat up bad. What's your name?” He stared down and stayed mute. “Do you remember your name?” The man was still quiet, his whole body shivering. Negan slowly lifted his chin and looked at him “I'm Negan and we need to sort things out, you're okay, you're safe. What's your name?” He pulled his face away and looked down at his hands “Daryl." He spoke, barely above a whisper.

“Okay Daryl why were you tied up?” At the question Daryl tried to shift away. “Whoa Daryl, it's okay. We're trying to help. If there's some bad people out there we need to know. We need to be safe from harm, you too.” Daryl started to shake more. “It was my pa.” Everyone was quiet as they looked at him sadly. Rick had seen a lot of things but a 20 something year old abuse victim was a first.

Rick walked forward the demand answers. “Who is your dad? Where do you think he is? Why would he do this to you?” Daryl started to whine and breath hard. Denise came over to check his pulse and he flinched as she took his wrist, pulling closer to Negan as he put an arm around his own chest and breathed harshly. Negan touched his shoulder on reassurance. “Hey it's okay Daryl. She was just checking on you.” Daryl puffed. “I'm fine.” Negan touched his hair, stroking it softly. "No you're not but you will be.” Negan dipped down to make eye contact “Hey, we're gonna go slow Daryl. What do you need?” Daryl pulled closer to him. “My head hurts. sleepy.” Rick huffed out in frustration. “We need answers.” Negan gave him a death glare. “Denise here is going to get you something for that headache and then you are going to rest.”

Denise gathered some ibuprofen iand gave him a medicine cup and Daryl sank closer than Negan. "Hey Daryl take the cup. It's gonna help.” He looked at Denise shyly and moved forward grabbing the cup quickly. Negan gave him water and he swallowed the pillls down. "Okay Daryl, Denise is going to be around here while you rest and I'll come back later okay?” Daryl didn't say a thing, just leaned back and closed his eyes.

Negan and Rick walked out together. “What the hell was that? We need answers and you let him sleep? What if this is a wolves situation or worse?” Negan snapped back. "You demanding twenty questions out of an abuse victim whose beat up with a concussion isn't going to help!” Rick got in Negan's face. “We can't endanger Alexandria!” Negan pushed back. "We can't force information out of him right now, he's probably got PTSD.” Rick cocked his head. “We need information, not for you to play doctor or counselor, use your skills, get the information we need!” Negan snarled. “You know I don't do that shit anymore Rick! He's innocent and scared, I only push when it's the enemy!” Negan shoved Rick back lightly though he wanted to punch him or worse then walked away. “Negan!” He didn't turn around and kept up a steady pace. “Fuck you Rick!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like my Daryl to hurt.
> 
> So instead of finishing my one last little chapter on my other fic I did this. Oh well!

Negan stayed in Daryl's room to keep watch. He slept all evening fussing when he was woke up for dinner then he went back to sleep. Negan fell asleep in the hard chair to the struggling breaths of a injured Daryl. Negan was dreaming of a walker free world, the colorful world around him seemed to pop. He stirred awake to a full bladder. He turned on his flashlight to find his way and noticed Daryl wasn't in bed. He turned the light on to find him sleeping against a wall. Negan took his piss.

Returning he sat beside Daryl who didn't stir. He listened to his raspy, rattling breaths. Negan nudged him gently with his hand. When he didn't wake he nudged him harder. Daryl jumped then grabbed his ribs doubling over in pain, “hey Daryl I was trying to wake you, not hurt you.” Daryl grunted as he held tighter on his ribs trying to breathe through the searing pain. Negan gave him a minute before getting him more ibuprofen, they were short on pain killers. Daryl took it without a second thought. “Why aren't you sleeping on the bed?”

Hiding behind his bangs Daryl answered “too soft.” Negan knew the bed to be firm from his own stay. “Where did you sleep at home?” Daryl panted “floor or the closet.” Negan frowned “ever sleep in a bed?” Daryl bit on his nail “not since ma died.” Negan knew Daryl had it rough “how long was that?” Daryl shrugged his shoulders them whimpered. Negan put a hand in his knee “how old are you?” Daryl traced a hand through his pants “I don't know.” Negan couldn't believe this shit. “Is it because you don't know how long the walkers have been around?” Daryl looked at him confused “walkers?” Negan nodded “yeah. Living dead. Rotters. Whatever you call it.” Daryl bit his thumb and muttered “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Now Negan really couldn't believe this shit. “Daryl how long were you tied up?” Daryl laid his head back wheezing. Negan looked at his flushed and tired face “let's sleep. We will talk more tomorrow.” Negan got up offering a hand to Daryl. He didn't bite and instead nestled against the wall. Negan decided to play tough “Daryl get your ass in bed! You can't sleep like that.” Daryl got up quickly yelping in pain. He stared down, not meeting Negan's eyes. He got in the bed shaking. Now Negan felt like shit. He wet a washcloth for Daryl. Coming over he pushed it to Daryl's face. Daryl gasped and tried to turn “shhssh darling, it's okay. I'm just going to wipe your face.” He let him and sighed in relief at the cool cloth “hey im sorry for yelling but you're gonna hurt yourself.” Daryl rasped “thirsty.” Negan got his glass and bought it to his lips. Daryl drank deeply but slowly finishing the glass. He panted as he put his head on Negan's thigh falling asleep.

Rick got up and made a beeline to Daryl. He needed to apologize to Negan. He had gotten a sweet note from Negan that read “watching Daryl tonight! Don't come you insensitive ass hat.” Rick deserved that, Negan told him in confidence that he used to be brutal at the start of the apocalypse. His whole group was massacred and he was all alone. In fear of his life and of getting close he used to torture any poor soul he encountered. He would make sure they weren't part of a crazy group. Eventually he let Simon in and started to trust again.

Rick was in a good mood, he did wake up alive after all. Denise was busy with patients so he decided to ask Daryl himself how he was doing. He stopped at the door like he was smacked in the head. Daryl was cuddling with Negan. His bandaged head under Negan's shoulder, though asleep Negan was holding him tight. A flame of fury swept through his chest. Why was Negan cuddling with a stranger? He could have stabbed him in his sleep. Nevermind he didn't. Rick paced in disbelief at Negan's incompetence, his death wish. He stomped out deciding to take guard.

Negan got up and decided to hold off questioning with Daryl's pain level, it was high and he made things worse jostling around last night. He inquired about Rick and was surprised he was guarding so early in the morning. He climbed up the tower “hey gorgeous, I dreamed of that ass last night” he was staring at Rick's tight ass in tighter jeans. He purposely picked the last pair out too tight. Even told Rick so. “Shut up!” Negan smiled “oh baby if you got your naughty mouth on put it to work on my dick.” Rick looked at him fiery “those lines can't ever work, they don't with me.” Negan smirked “you sure?” They stared each other down then Negan stared intently at his crotch “don't make me tell you each time they did work because I remember each and every one.” Rick was annoyed by that simple truth and stayed quiet. 

Negan stalked forwards and put his hands around Rick grabbing his ass tightly. “Why are you so wound up baby? Everything okay?” Rick sighed “yeah.” Negan kissed his head then his neck “doesn't seem like it.” He went to kiss Rick on the mouth but he turned his head. Negan pinched his ass “you're such a prude, letting me fuck you all over the place including the family table but one kiss is disgusting.” Rick pulled off changing subjects “how's Daryl?” Negan sighed, he hated Rick sometimes “I'm talking to him after he feels better, it's been a rough morning for him. He's been tied up a while and doesn't know about walkers.” Rick huffed “impossible,” Negan clicked his tongue “I looked into those gorgeous innocent, blues. It's the truth.” Rick scoffed “sure it wasn't the cuddling talking?” Negan smiled “shit! You're jealous!” Rick turned his back “am not!” Negan snickered “says the two year old.”

Negan wrapped his hands around Rick “baby, you will always be my number one.” Rick let Negan's warm hand comfort him for a minute feeling his anger seep. Negan ran a hand across his chest “don't get mad that I like the pretty boy too, he can't compare to you blue eyes.” Rick was livid, Negan smiled knowing he was playing Rick like a fiddle, getting him hot. “Yeah well he will probably let you fuck him any way you want so good luck.” Negan didn't expect a jealous Rick to sound so resigned. He grabbed Rick's bulge hard and bit his ear whispering “baby, I'm just messing with you but lay off. This world is hard but you used to be a cop.” Rick sneered “what the hell does that mean?” Negan smiled “its means sugar, that you remember seeing this. Maybe younger victims. Kids. He's been beaten by his dad and tied up, cut off from the world till he doesn't know about walkers. We've all changed but Rick you were a damn good cop and a kind one.” 

Rick relaxed against Negan “I'm still kind.” Negan rubbed his crotch smoothly still whispering “yeah to the ones you let in, every one out of thirty, baby he's in a bad place. People are going to stare and judge. You need to be the one to help him, make it all okay,” Rick laughed “I'm not that guy.” Negan kissed his neck “but you are.” He turned Rick around and pushed him against the wall. “You're a sucky leader though so that might be a challenge” he smirked. Rick pushed on his chest, grabbing his waist hard and tugged him down “shut up!”

Negan got to his knees “make me.” Rick pushed the larger man down hard by his hair and unzipped his pants. Negan blew on his dick and Rick shivered. Negan pushed him a step back to the wall and licked sloppily up his dick then swirled his head with his tongue, kissing his slit. Rick hissed as he pushed his head back against the wall. Negan wasted no time swallowing him whole. He jiggled his balls as he thrusted Rick's cock in and out of his mouth making his whole shaft wet. Leaving just his head he massaged the mushroom with his tongue as he pumped the rest of his length with his hand. Rick moaned as he released into Negan's greedy mouth. 

Negan snickered, getting up he licked the milky substance that made it to the tip of his mouth. Rick was still leaning on the wall recovering post orgasm. Negan went in to kiss him, Rick pushed him back “don't!” Negan laughed “I swear I'm never going to get you the taste yourself.” Rick scrunched up his face. Negan made a show of licking his teeth “so tasty!” Rick shoved him playfully, then thought of yesterday. “Listen Negan about what I said yesterday about pushing information out of Daryl.” Negan interrupted him “don't mention it.” Rick came closer “look it was wrong of me.” Negan shook his head “no Rick you meant it, wanted it to happen that way. See, sweet closed off Rick is such the nice guy! And I'm the loud mothed ass hole!” Rick was agitated “Negan in trying to damn apologize!”

Negan turned his back “don't!” Rick walked to him grabbing his shoulder “Negan.” Negan grabbed his face putting his hand over his mouth. Rick's narrowed his eyes in confusion as Negan kissed his own hand. “Listen prick, since you won't kiss me because you're a pussy and you're trying to apologize for your truth, which is an insincere apology I might add I got a suggestion. Say sorry to my dick!” Negan pulled down his jeans, going full commando “come on! Suck my dick!”

Rick went down, this was their usual apology after all. Negan was large but Rick could take him if he could slide a little down his airway, he had gotten better with practice. Literal practice using a banana that Negan would never know of. A banana that Negan ate. Rick started laughing “what's so funny? Work that mouth.” Negan grabbed his hair and fucked into his mouth. Rick breathed through his nose and shoved his head forward allowing the tip of Negan's cock to go down his throat. He ran his tongue across the bottom of his dick as Negan stated to pump in and out of his mouth. He pulled off licking at Negan's slit and then teased his head repeatedly before thrusting him quickly back in. Negan cried in surprise as he dug his hands into Rick's shoulders and then started pumping his hips in and out of Rick's slutty mouth.

Feeling his seed about to flow Negan pulled out and started stroking his shaft. He leaned into Rick's face. Rick popped his hip “you are not fucking giving me a facial.” Negan hissed “you're never into kinky shit. What can I do darling?” Rick sighed in surrender “my peck.” At just the right time he flushed onto Rick's tit. “Lick it off baby.” Rick looked unimpressed “come on baby!” Rick sighed as he bordely licked Negan off.

Then decided to go see Daryl. When they got there he was slumped in a corner. “What the hell denise?” She tsk’d “he's not adjusting well, seems to prefer being uncomfortable.” Negan sat stooped down “Daryl let's sit up in bed.” Daryl continued to sit and close his eyes. “Daryl damn it! Move!” At the commanding voice Daryl stood up and eyed the bed. “Sit!” Daryl reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed. Negan came over and felt his warm face. “Hey, lay down for me huh? I'll get you cooled down.” Negan said in a sickening sweet voice. Daryl muttered an “okay.” Rick wasn't sure what was going on, Negan would raise his voice to get Daryl to listen. Then comfort him nicely to get him comfortable.

Daryl sighed at the cool cloth, becoming more pliant as Negan cooled his shoulders and chest down. “So Daryl how long were you tied up?” Daryl turned his head looking blankly at a wall “I don't know.” Negan continued to cool the washrag in a basin and return in to Daryl's pink skin. “When did you see your dad last?” Daryl panted “I don't know.” Negan didn't sense a lie from him, rather cluelessness. “Okay, what's your dad look like?” 

Daryl pressed on his ribs then his head like the memory of his dad's appearance alone was pain, “about 5’10”, gray short hair, scar across his cheek, always wearing a brown cap.” Rick and Negan stared at each other shocked. Daryl started to panic. “He's gonna be so mad, he's going to kill me.” He started to rock as he clenched shut his eyes. “He's gonna kill me.” Negan grabbed his hand and tightened it “shhssh Daryl, it's ok darling. Your dad’s dead. It's okay, everything’s okay, you're safe now."


	3. Chapter 3

Negan put his arm around Daryl who was still rocking. “Dead?” He whispered. Negan wasn't sure how to explain the walker part. Rick had killed his reanimated dad about two miles from Daryl's house and that was almost a week ago. They both remembered because not only was his cap brown but a tacky beer advertisement, they had a good laugh about the redneck.

Negan decided to go for something he could understand. “Yeah, we found him dead in a ditch. He was definitely dead. No pulse.” Daryl put his head on Negan's chest and clutched his jacket. “Not lying?” Rick decided to intervene “saw it myself Daryl. He's not coming back.” Daryl didn't say anything else and after a while of huffing hard and Denise giving him more ibuprofen he started to doze off tightly holding Negan. Rick looked on not sure of his feelings.

Negan and Rick walked outside “crises averted. It's a good thing he's dead,” Negan walked closer to him “yeah it is. We get him on his feet and we will have a good addition. Seems like he can handle himself.” Rick wasn't so sure. He appeared weak and scared to him. “We will see.” Negan went outside the walls for walker control and Rick went to talk to each department about their rations and gather a list for their next run.

Rick was tired. The hot heat of summer plus walking all over the place was tiring. He looked over to see Negan going into the clinic. He didn't want to think much about where Negan was sleeping tonight. Instead he was going to take a short shower and go to bed. He showered quickly. He stared in the mirror all anger as he put on his boxers. Walking into his room he almost yelped in surprise at Negan sitting on his bed.

“What are you doing here?” Rick hid his bloosiming smile. Negan turned “isn't is obvious? A fuck,” Rick walked over “yeah, well I want to sleep.” Negan pulled on his waistband “well honey when I'm done you will be all tapped out.” Rick slapped his hand hard “fine ass hole.” Rick stripped out of his boxers and grabbed the lube. He crawled on the bed on all fours “fast and sloppy huh?” Rick bit his lip “shut up and prep me unless you want me to do it myself.” Negan pinched his ass cheek “oh baby as much as I would love to watch that, let's get down.” Negan grabbed the lube and fingered Rick's hole with one digit.

Rick gasped and pushed. Negan slipped in a second and fucked the two fingers together up Rick's tight ass. Rick moaned thrusting back hard. Rick whined as his prostate was wickedly violated. Negan then put a hand around Rick's waist as a third finger pushed into him scissoring wide. Rick spread his legs further and moaned as Negan teased his prostate making sure to miss that special contact every few thrusts. 

Rick moaned and bucked back hardly as he slapped Negan's other hand away. “Fuck me already!” Negan smirked and pulled his fingers away. He slicked up his cock and pushed into Rick's hole fully. Rick moaned starting a fast pace. Using his arm muscles he bucked back steadily on Negan's cock. Negan pumped into him full force. Rick gasped at his overstimulated prostate. Negan pounded in tight before pulling Rick up to his knees and fucking hard into him.

Negan pushed his fingers into Rick's hip, nails digging in. He grabbed Rick's dick stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. Rick started to whine at the tight heat in his stomach. Negan bit his ear “shhssh, don't wake Carol.” Negan spread the leaders cheeks wide and sped up pushing vigorously against his spot. Rick gasped as the warm rush of Negan's spunk painted his walls. Negan rubbed Rick's slit briskly as he came on his sheets. Rick collapsed on his bed with Negan behind him. 

Rick's soon felt sleep upon him. He cracked an eye as Negan got up “leaving?” Negan got dressed “yeah, going to stay with Daryl.” Negan opened his eyes fully to the dark room “of course.” Negan slapped his ass playfully “I don't think you need me to stay to cuddle.” Rick tried to hide the grit of his teeth “exactly.” Negan closed the door. Rick rolled over looking into the darkness. His pulse racing, he was wide awake now.

Negan went to Daryl's room. He shined his flashlight on the bed knowing it would be empty. He went to the wall, Daryl's “spot” and and saw him shuddering. As he sat down he could see Daryl was crying silently. “Darling what's wrong? Are you hurting?” Daryl instantly laid down, his cheek on Negan's thigh. “I don't know” he replied as his tears streamed widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daryl just needs hugs. Stupid Rick needs to face his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really feeling this fic anymore, I haven't since the first chapter but I will carry on! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think of this or suggestions on what I'm missing. Please be nice.

Rick let out an irritated huff of a laugh. Negan was cuddling with a sweaty Daryl in bed. He just didn't understand why Negan who was always horny was spending his time with an broken Daryl. It's not like he would let Negan fuck him, cry on him maybe. He pushed Negan awake. He looked up confused at Rick “we need to do a run.”

Negan pulled away from Daryl so delicately, he brushed his hair away from his face and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Rick turned his back breathing deeply trying to ignore his rage. “Come on sugar” Negan said as he stood up after putting on his shoes. They ransacked a storage container in the woods only finding some nails and gum. Rick steered left as Negan went right. Rick turned back “what are you doing?”

“We should go to Daryl's place.” Rick put his hand on his holster upset “why? There's nothing there, we looked.” Negan went to Rick holding his hand “for answers.” Rick pulled away scoffing “what answers?” Negan put his hands up in surrender. “His age, a fucking diary, maybe he's on medication and needs it.” Rick psshd “his daddy wasn't paying for healthcare.” Negan sighed “I know. Aren't you curious at all?” Rick was fucking curios but what did it matter? Negan was taking care of him regardless. “Fine! Let's go.” He trampled on without waiting on Negan. 

A mile later Negan laughed. “What now? Rick asked defensively. “You don't need to be so jealous, Daryl wouldn't even know how to suck my cock or do it as good as your sweet little mouth.” Rick walked faster “probably true but I don't give a shit either way.” Negan matched his pace “whatever you need to tell yourself sugar.” Soon enough they were at the cabin.

Negan did their routine sound making, once it was obvious no walkers were around he went in, going straight up the stairs. Rick followed and rifled around in a dresser. Rick started in the next room when no results were found. Negan went along and rummaged through an ancient, moldy desk. “Shit!” Rick halted his search and looked at the paper Negan was holding. Negan leaned it towards Rick's face “kids only 25.” Rick frowned at the age, it was apparent he was young. He wasn't sure if the age made him feel better or worse about the predicament, he figured neural was the best ground “yeah shit.”

Rick got excited when he found some spaghetti ingredients and chocolate under the bed. Negan went through the last room to rummage. “Fucking A” he jumped up excitedly at the almost full pack of cigarettes. Rick eyed a deadbolted closet, alerting Negan he got out the crowbar he carried most days. Negan covered him as he knocked and upon no walker noise he pried it open. Flashing his light in he rubbed his eyes hard “fuck.” It was all Rick could reply at the obvious “room” for Daryl. It had one raggedy, gross shirt and a pee bucket that had been used. Rick slammed the door as his nose was of offended “let's go.” 

The trek to the next location was quiet. Rick disliked Daryl for some reason he couldn't place but that was a horrible reminder that Daryl was a victim. Negan we screaming more expletives than usual. They swept the tiny store they found silently. A few good items were found along with Rick's favorite, red licorice. Rick gleamed “peanut butter, cigarettes, licorice. We're having some real good luck for a change.” Negan pulled out a piece of his rationed jerky, “yeah, Daryl's good luck it seems.” Rick clenched his hands “why do you say that?” Negan swiped some car oil “well two of those things came from his house and you haven't spotted any licorice since I've met you.” Rick thought that was very stupid reasoning. He stalked over to Negan and grabbed a piece of jerky.

On the way back to Alexandria it rained of course. They made a detour to an abandoned house they had looted once before. Rick shivered with the chill of his wet shirt. Negan dropped his bag and unzipped it. He went to Rick with a towel “take your shirt off.” Rick shook his head “that's your trusty backup towel. You need to dry off too.” Negan started to pull off Rick's shirt as he protested “darling it's okay. I got more meat on me, none of us are good without our leader.” Rick let out an unintended whine as Negan dried him off meticulously. Rick waited for the other to make a smart ass comment. It never happened. 

Rick felt much better after Negan dried him and gave him his extra shirt, they decided to play cards while waiting out the rain. After Negan won the second hand Rick pulled out his licorice, it was Carl's favorite too. He would share with his son but if he gave him a chance to spot it Rick was sure Carl would eat it all alone. He bit a piece off moaning at the slightly sugary treat. Negan snickered as he got up. He grabbed Rick's face “I could think of somewhere else that licorice stick would look pretty.” Rick rolled his eyes and took another bite. 

“Lucille get turned on in the day by your stupid bullshit come ons?” Negan smirked “of course baby.” Rick shook his head putting his legs up on the coffee table Negan scoffed pushing his legs down “I bet you and Lori had vanilla sex just like we do.” Rick definitely had vanilla sex with her but he didn't think that really defined his relationship with Negan, Lori and him never even did oral. 

Negan leaned down rubbing Rick's cock as he pulled the licorice from Rick's teeth with his own mouth. He put it on the table knowing Rick would shoot him over wasting the candy. He bit at Rick's neck then kissed along his nibbles. Rick moaned as he rubbed his hands over his quickly thickening dick. He was pulled up and over to the couch. They both wasted no time undressing. 

Rick leaned over the couch displaying his round ass. Negan traced a finger over his crack massaging his fingers in, caressing Rick's inner cheeks. As a tongue breached his hole he moaned out, Negan licked him sloppily stretching his wall out with his moist appendage. Rick's arm muscles weakened when Negan started pumping the leader’s dick as he lathered his hole in spit. A finger soon pumped into him, plunging deeper and crooking. Rick bucked up as a second finger entered his willing rear. 

He bucked up into the offending digits as his hole was stretched wide and scissored. Rick fell on his edlbows pushing his ass out as Negan breached his hole slowly. He moaned as Negan grabbed his hips and bucked into him wildly. Rick pushed back at every thrust moaning as his sweet spot was stimulated meticulously. Negan pumped his dick in time with his thrusting, lathering Rick's precum on his head and swirling this mess across his slit. 

Rick gasped as his balls were bounced and his ass was pounded rigorously. Whining as Negan pulled out, a simple request was ordered “ride me.” Changing positions Rick straddled Negan, lining his dick up he sat down pulling all of Negan into him. He bounced up and down moaning every time Negan met his thrust up. Negan pinched his nipple before stroking his dick hard. Rick pushed his body down hard before pulling up quickening his pace. Slowing down he grinded his ass against Negan's large cock cumming as his prostate was nudged. Negan grabbed his hips bucking into his tight heat grunting as his seed released into Rick's ass. 

The rain stopped an hour later. Negan woke a sleeping Rick and they returned home, mostly quiet. Negan made his way to Daryl. Rick contemplated throwing the can of peas he had at the ass hole’s head. 

Upon entering Denise threw a bowl of soup into his hand “get Daryl to eat before he loses his strength.” Daryl was sitting on the bed holding his ribs “hey Daryl, dinner time.” Daryl closed his eyes “not hungry.” Negan patted his head “not an option kid.” Daryl looked up “my stomach feels funny.” Negan nodded “yeah because it's empty, because it's been empty a long time.” Daryl whined “I'm hurting, eating makes it worse.” Negan sat down by him with the bowl of soup “yeah and your stomach will always feel bad until you stretch it out again, eating will make it happen.” Turning around with the bowl carefully he spooned some to Daryl's mouth. “Eat up, no debate.”

Daryl let Negan feed him half a bowl before refusing anymore. He held his swollen belly tightly groaning. “I know it hurts but it will get better with time, I promise.” He brushed Daryl's hair “when's the last time you ate before here?” Daryl leaned into the touch “I don't know.” Negan rubbed his scalp “you say that a lot.” Daryl nestled against Negan “it's the truth.”

Negan was always blunt “so we went to your house today, I found your birth certificate and guess what? You're 25.” Daryl froze “I am?” Negan pushed him against his side running a hand up his ribs. “Yeah, so how long have you been in that chair tied up?” Daryl dug into Negan's leg hard without realizing it, breathing harshly he replied sadly “7 years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only part I like is stubborn, in denial Rick and Daryl comfort. Ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Negan comfortred Daryl, stroking his hair as Daryl calmed down. “Daryl what happened? How did you end up tied to a chair for 7 years?” Daryl ran a hand up and down Negan's leg “my pa always beat me and when I turned eighteen I told him I was leaving and never coming back. I was so stupid, letting him know what I was doing. He knocked me out. I woke up tied to a chair.”

Negan did his best to stay casual and continue to rub Daryl's head. He was very angry, wishing he could hit a wall but knowing that would upset Daryl. His mouth dropped when Daryl volunteered more information “he let me sleep in a closet but he tied me up during the day. Beating me, starving me, laughing at how stupid I am.” Negan rubbed at his neck “Daryl you are anything but stupid.”

Daryl felt a warm rush through his body at Negan's calm voice and his warm hands rubbing his neck. He sighed in relief. Daryl was always alone, no one ever cared about him. Not even his brother Merle but he felt safe with Negan. Sometimes he even felt the tiniest of fire in his groin around Negan, something he hasn't felt since before his was eighteen. He was always being hit, dragged, and cut, no time for arousal. Right now he wanted more comfort from the man.

Sliding up he laid his head under Negan's neck. Breathing hard he released his breath as his cheek found the skin of Negan's shirt that was riding down, he put a hand around Negan squeezing hard as he closed his eyes. This was the only time he was comfortable in this luxurious bed, the only time he felt worthy of it. He heard Negan chuckle “you really love the cuddles.” He formed the barest of smiles as Negan kissed his forehead tenderly and held him closer.

Rick had listened to the Alexandrian Donald bitch for at least thirty minutes about how Negan signed out a chainsaw. Donald was going to clear some trees in danger of snapping after a big storm but lost a whole day's work because he couldn't find the tool. Donald saw where Negan signed it out but didn't return it back and he traveled a few houses in search of it. Rick felt the tiniest of pricks in his head. The start of a migraine with no excedrin in available.

Rick sat on his couch, closing his eyes as he let darkness envelope his head. He has done plenty of errands before plopping down here but had many more he needed to do. He was pissed at Negan who he caught damn sleeping with Daryl. He could be helping him instead of catching a damn nap that the others could never have either. He thought he should take that advice and sleep. The steady thumping in his head was steadily increasing.

He almost cried out in pain as the door slammed open. He heard Negan's boots thumping loud against the hardwood floor. Then that damn loud voice “so I got more on what happened to Daryl.” Rick woozily stood thankful Negan hadn't been close to see it “who the fuck cares? And why didn't you return the chainsaw?” Negan looked at him “whoa little bitch calm down!” Rick snapped at the name. “Be a responsible person Negan. I'm tired of talking to you like a damn child. You ruined a whole day of work for Donald. I've fucking told you a million times sign the shit out, return it, and sign it back in. You're not above the rules.” 

Negan watched Rick get more riled up pacing while calling him a dumb fuck among other things. His high level of cursing competing with Negan's own. “I got it late and” Rick interrupted “I don't give a fuck what time it was. Sign the damn shit out!” He walked out not having time for Negan's excuses. Then Negan heard it, the tiniest of wails.

Rick knew he went overboard yelling and cursing at Negan. The pain exploded at his anger session. Feeling like he was crawling Rick made it to a empty house. Making fast work of darkening the windows he crumpled into the bed not thinking once in his migraine of Judith.

Negan calmed the baby then went down the stairs and made him a much needed sandwich. That was not jealousy today, Rick was on the deep end because of something else. He washed some dirty dishes and cleaned the kitchen and living room. As night approached Negan decided to watch little Judith after Carol politely declined. He had held the child before but never for long. He felt he wasn't worthy of holding such innocence. He wondered how much more Rick would be pissed upon discovering him caring for the child. She was his world and he was selective of the people who babysit her.

Rick walked back feeling a little better but still hurting. He felt bad about snapping on Negan and thought of a proper apology. He would attempt one but knew he should prepare the just suck the man's cock. He was alarmed when he first woke up thinking about Judith alone but he calmed down instantly. His house was the most popular and with all the traffic someone had to hear her cry eventually and get her taken care of.

His house was dark and he stumbled in with his flashlight. He stalked up stairs when he heard a cooing Judith. He went towards the bright nursery and saw Negan bouncing the girl. Rick walked to the side of the door, leaning on the wall listening. A non understanding part of his brain wanted to see how Negan cared for his child, it would probably be a cuss laced lullaby.

“Hey baby let's give you a rock.” Negan got in the rocking chair rubbing the girl's back. “You know I always wanted a little girl. Lucille was younger and wanted to wait. Five years later we tried and I found out I was dry. I couldn't give her a child but she loved my sack of shit...sorry she loved my worthless self regardless.” He rocked her back and forth inhaling her calming scent. He felt a tug at his heart as she laid heavily on his chest. “I can't ever have one and that's probably good. I'd be a crap father and with the world ending I would be scared of something happen them.” He kissed her head “I would die before I let that happen to you though. You little girl are going to live to be ninety.”

Rick felt a pang of relief in his heart. With this Daryl situation he saw a softer side of Negan. He never doubted Negan would sacrifice his life for Judith, he was a hero type through and through. It felt nice hearing the assertion. Knowing that if he died not only would she be protected because it was the right thing to do but that there could actually be love for her continued.

Rick stepped in closing his eyes at the bright light “hey.” Negan looked as Rick hissed and closed his eyes. “Lay down Ricky, she's asleep.” Rick wanted to object but the searing pain of the light had been too much. He pretty much ran to his dark room, groaning into the bed. He heard those boots and put his hands to his ears to close off the noise. Negan took his boots off and went down to his boxers. Rick flipped to his stomach and reached a hand out scoffing at Negan's naked belly. “I'm not up for sex.”

Negan rubbed his scalp “that's obvious baby.” Rick moaned at the hands “thanks for watching Judith.” Negan rubbed his cheek “no problem.” Rick sighed “what's wrong baby?” Rick didn't feel like fighting the admission “migraine.” Negan rubbed his head softly again “damn baby.” Negan got up and got a warm washcloth and went to Rick putting it on his forehead. He rubbed the leaders head behind the ears. Rick sighed as the pain receded slightly. Negan continued a while before taking the rag and pulling Rick over onto his stomach. He put the cloth back under his head and started rubbing Rick's shoulders. Rick moaned once before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Negan took time massaging out every knot before moving to Rick's spine concentrating mainly on the top of his spine and neck. Every once in a while he would deeply rub the back and sides of his skull. He wasn't sure if he was helping but knew he would stop if Rick yelped. So far deep puffs, sighing, and moaning took place. He smiled as Rick went limp in a deep slumber. Negan rubbed him longer before laying on his side by him. He kissed Rick's head sweetly before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan being sweet to Rick. Awww!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor happenings and characters from Season 7 are mentioned in this chapter.
> 
> I'm feeling my grove more now. A little bit. Comments are always appreciated.

Rick woke up warm and cozy, an arm draped over him and holding him close. He remembered last night and Negan being helpful, the way he was with Judith. He pulled the arm off and turned on his back. It was amazing how hard Negan could sleep during an apocalypse. His migraine was over and he was relieved, wondering if Negan's magic touch actually seeped the pain away.

He poked Negan in the stomach laughing when he startled awake quickly grunting. Rick looked into his chestnut eyes as Negan smiled “feeling better baby?” Rick couldn't scoff at the nickname “yeah, lots. You have magic fingers.” Negan shrugged “just guesswork, did what I figured I would want with a headache.” Rick smiled “well thanks.” Negan kissed his forehead and for once he wished he would have tried for his lips. “No problem” he played with Rick's curls surprised the man didn't slap him away. “Want to shower together?” Rick frowned “don't push it.” Negan pulled his shirt up and blew a raspberry on his stomach then got up all before Rick could object to his actions “well I'll see you later baby.”

Rick watched the ass of the retreating figure. He pushed his head down on the pillow, he was rock hard after Negan's mouth connected with his stomach, grumbling he got up to rub one out in the shower.

Negan found Daryl looking at some oatmeal and fruit sitting at a little table in his room. He rubbed his shaggy hair “baby you gotta eat.” Daryl forced a spoonful into his mouth gulping it whole. Negan sat down opposite of him as Daryl almost turned green at the second spoonful. “What's wrong?” Daryl eyed the oatmeal hatefully “all I ever did was eat this with pa.” Negan grabbed the bowl yelling behind him “i'll fix you some good shit.” Daryl's mouth watered and he smiled dazed filled at a heaping of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. He took a big forkful into his mouth. Negan grinned “hey now easy, don't make yourself sick and this isn't a prison Daryl. If you don't like it, don't eat it. Tell us and we will make something else.” Daryl smiled shyly “thanks Negan.”

Negan rebandaged Daryl to help Denise’s burden. Daryl was kind of relieved that Negan was doing it, all warm hands and caresses. “You should have been a nurse.” Negan shook his head “I used to be a real mean jack ass.” Daryl smiled “not anymore.” Negan took his hand and led him to the bed “how much did you sleep last night?” Daryl laid back “not much.” Negan took of his shoes “I got a chainsaw to return but I can lay with you a few.” Daryl immediately crawled to Negan craving his comfort. Negan kissed his head “sleep tight.”

Rick worked the day away with tasks and was satisfied to see the chainsaw was returned. He wasn't happy to see Negan leave Denise's place two hours after Negan left him. He worked agitatedly all day. At dinner Maggie. Glenn, baby Hershel, Carol, Michonne, and Carl joined him. Trying for casual he inquired about Negan, he almost snapped the fork in two when they mentioned an emergency run. Negan and Aaron went together. Rick knew nothing of this emergency run and was pissed he went without him. He knew Aaron was solely with Eric so the anger came more from the issue of him going without him, a circumstance that had only happened twice since Negan's arrival.

Carol wrapped up a plate for Negan, letting Rick know where it was. He would miss Carol’s mother hen ways but understood her upcoming move to The Kingdom to be with Ezekiel. Rick fed Judith then rocked her to sleep on the couch. He looked at his girl and for some reason thought of Shane then Lori. He could see Shane's nose starting to form, he loved his daughter though and a part of him was glad Shane would live on. Shane would always be his brother despite what happened in the end.

Negan came in all cheery. He approached the couch. Seeing a sleeping Judith he touched her forehead. “Still feeling okay?” Rick nodded “yeah, mind putting her in the bassinet?” Negan carefully did so. Rick stretched as he sat “diners in the microwave.” Negan plopped down on the sofa “anything good?” He asked as he put a head on Rick's shoulder “yeah, pork chops.” He didn't stir “awesome.” Rick laughed “seems you need to sleep. Speaking it which what was the emergency run with Aaron about?” 

Negan huffed, not moving his head he fished in his pockets pulling out a bottle of excedrin. “You did not.” Putting a hand on Rick's mouth he whispered in his ear “yes I fucking did and you got it now so don't give me any shit.” Removing his hand he nestled closer to Rick. “Negan” he rolled his eyes waiting for a fussy earful. “Congratulations on listening. You signed in the chainsaw properly.” Negan laughed “I deserve a thank you.” Rick shoved him “screw you! Rules are there for a reason.” Negan came closer “yeah baby they are.” He straddled Rick grinding against him. Rick moaned “not in the living room. Carl.”

Negan moaned “yeah, come on.” He grabbed Rick's hand lacing their fingers together as he they went upstairs. He pushed Rick on the bed, he started to turn around. Negan hit his thigh “wanna see your face.” Rick grumbled “so romantic.” Negan rubbed at his crotch before unzipping his jeans and taking off his shirt. He stared into Rick's eyes andkissed him, when he didn't receive the expected slap he slipped his tongue in massaging at Rick's. Rick groaned and bucked up. Savoring this kiss he crept his hands into Rick's boxers and pumped his dick. He leaned back watching Rick whither as he ran a thumb along his slit gathering his precum and smearing it down his shaft. He let go to undress himself and took Rick's boxers off.

He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers shoving two full force into Rick's hole. Negan felt his own dick throb at the moans Rick was making as he rubbed his spot, massaging it intently. Rick bucked his ass down humming as Negan rubbed his fingers sideways along that sweet little nub. “Negan” Rick panted “fuck me before I cum.” Negan added a third finger in teasing Rick's walls slowly. Rick clamped down on his fingers “stop fucking around.” Negan pulled his digits out “that's exactly what we're doing baby.” 

Rick looked on as Negan slicked up his wide cock. Negan let out his own moan as he lathered his head. He pushed the tip in an inch before pulling out all the way and doing it again. Rick hit his shoulder in frustration “stop teasing or I'll finish myself.” Negan smiled as he pushed in his head again slowly before slamming in hard and thrusting quickly into the deep cavity. He thrusted deeply brushing hard against Rick's prostate. He kissed Rick as he pumped hard into his walls not slowing his pace. “I love your fucking tight ass, just so pink and tight.” Rick moaned as he pulled his legs around Negan delving him closer. Feeling Rick's legs against his ass he thrusted erratically kissing Rick everywhere. His mouth, pecks, and chest. Rick released his tight hold on Negan's waist as he came hard on Negan's stomach. Negan came moments later as Rick clenched hard on his dick. Negan pulled up Rick's legs staring as his cum seeping out of the gaping hole. Rubbing his lovers abused hole he gathered some of his seed pushing in back into Rick. Rick whined as he bucked “stop fucking with my ass and get some sleep.” Negan got beside him kissing him once “baby I love seeing my spunk held up in your tight little ass.” Rick hit his chin before smoothing it out and kissing him “yeah I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe it will be smoother now that Rick's a little more emotionally interested in Negan. The beggining was intentionally mechanical sex, just a good fuck but I do better with emotions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About to get hot! Comments welcome.

1 week later

Rick and Negan decided to take Daryl outside the walls for some walker training. Daryl understood about the apocalypse now and Negan even bought a contained walker through Alexandra for Daryl to see. Rick and Negan had a big fight because Negan didn't think Daryl was ready but Rick did. 

Daryl was quiet as they stalked out whereas Negan and Rick talked on about this and that. They walked down the road scoping out the scene. Daryl had a gun that they had target practice with as well as a knife. He was still sore and healing but doing much better.

“Holly shit!” Negan explained as five walkers came forward. He instantly took out two. When done he looked at Rick “your turn.” Rick stabbed one as Negan took out the other. “Okay baby, your turn.” Rick looked hatefully into Negan's eyes as he chuckled, knowing he got a rise. Daryl pulled his knife as he smelled to rotting flesh getting closer, gripping the knife he knew a stab to the weakened skull was all that was needed. The thing snarled as it got closer and Daryl panicked stabbing it in the shoulder as it grabbed his shirt, teeth biting on air. Rick stabbed from behind as the walker fell on Daryl. Negan pulled the rotter off and gave Daryl a hand “it will get easier darling.” Rick spat out “stabbing it in the shoulder doesn't help dumb ass, we explained this” as he marched angrily down the road.

As they walked towards mile two. Negan reaffirmed Daryl “it's okay, you will get it. Ass hat there just has his panties in a bunch. He's mad I like you too.” Rick walked faster as he cursed in frustration and Negan chuckled happily. Daryl was confused. Did Negan really like him? Why would Rick be jealous? Maybe Negan was just talking, he seemed to do that a lot.

At mile two, two walkers were found. Daryl watched closely as Rick disposed of one and lightly shoved the other towards Daryl. He saw the clothes of a young teenager who probably had happy college plans but now was nothing. He pulled the knife and looked into the dusty eyes. He looked down, he just couldn't do it. Rick huffed as he stabbed it too. 

They walked on as Rick fussed about Daryl needing to be an asset and needing to be able to protect himself. Negan whispered that it was okay, he would learn and rubbed his back comforting as Rick continued to chastise him. Rick saw a gas station “jack pot.”

Daryl was deemed the flashlight holder as Rick and Negan plundered the store. He was amazed at the teamwork they held, going shelf to shelf methodically both pausing, guns raised as the rattling of wind made a noise against the store walls. They both were pros at this life and obviously worked great as a team. They went to the back of the store to see if there was anything useful and that's when they saw it, a big hoard of walkers. “Fuck” Negan said at the twenty so walkers looming.

Rick ordered Daryl to pull his knife and gun out but stay back. “Only use it if one gets close to you Daryl.” He watched on as ten walkers were easily eliminated. They worked on five more as Daryl saw one one behind Rick's back as Rick battled two more at his front. Daryl heard his individual snarling among all the others moans. As Rick took one down and went for the other Daryl ran forward plunging the knife in the walkers skull. Rick's stabbed the other at his front before turning. “Holy shit! He's a protector!” Negan yelled as he stabbed some more. 

Daryl took on one more as Rick did the same. They all three took a break to drink from their canteens “thanks Daryl, for having my back.” Daryl saw the truthful look in his eyes “no problem” he shyly replied. As they walked Daryl asked Negan what he meant and Negan explained that some fought more to protect others than themselves and Daryl fit that bill.

After some time two walkers were spotted up ahead “kid, they're all yours.” Daryl pulled out his knife and as they got closer disposed of the two effortlessly. “Shit! You're good!” Negan slapped his back. He looked to Rick who was smiling and nodded his head at Daryl. He wondered if Rick would be nicer now.

Entering Alexandria Daryl had a proud skip in his step. Negan continuously put his hands around his back or neck praising him periodically. Rick was quiet but didn't seem pissed. Negan whistled as they went to Olivia’s, giving her the food they found. “Olivia this is Daryl, our newest member.” Daryl stood closer to Negan looking down. She came up “it's nice to meet you Daryl.” She held her hand to shake his and he shook it quickly before sliding closer to Negan. They walked to Rick's house as Negan spoke up “you need to meet our family. We're all family here in Alexandria but some of us are closer because we've been together longer.”

When Rick opened the door he smelled a wonderful aroma. He didn't know it was lunch time already. Everyone was crowded in the kitchen talking as Carol did her finishing touches. They turned as the trio entered “hey boys” Carol announced as she turned back to the beef. “Hey Carol” the two replied back. Negan put his hands on both of Daryl's shoulders “gang this is Daryl.” Daryl waved. Glen came up shaking his head talking a mile a minute “hey man. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. You look good after all that stuff.” He cleared his throat nervous at the subject he mentioned. “I mean you're going to be a good addition. You're strong, healthy, and young.” During the whole exchange he never stopped shaking Daryl's hand. He stood back, clearing his throat once more. 

After Glenn stood back Daryl quickly stepped behind Negan, peeking only half his body out as Maggie came forward to introduce herself and then Aaron. Daryl spoke to them but was getting more anxious. As Carl came up Daryl tugged on Negan's jacket barely able to speak “too much” he whispered. Negan slid his hand behind his back and held Daryl's hidden hand hard “guys Daryl and I forgot something, we will be back in a minute.” He smiled all gleaming teeth as he turned and pushed Daryl out with him. 

Daryl breathed hard as Negan closed the front door. Leaning over and putting his hands on his knees he panted. Negan came around and brushed his hair “it's okay darling.” Daryl nodded as he closed his eyes. Negan lead him to the porch swing and pulled Daryl against him, thrumming his sides. He slowly relaxed at Negan's calming humm. “What was that?” He whispered. Negan talked in a soothing quiet voice “you just panicked, probably more people than you've seen in along time. It's okay darling. Baby steps, we forget sometimes.” Negan kissed the top of his head “you've already had a long day.”

Negan made them both a plate and they ate outside. Daryl didn't dare ask what excuse he made out of shame of the answer. Rick, Negan, and Daryl made rounds talking to people in charge of logging rations. Daryl got an idea of how they organized and Rick was nice as he explained log in and out procedures of the weapons and tools. He also explained Daryl would get his own special weapon when he figured out what he wanted. Operations ended at six pm, it was all explained.

Daryl decided to walk the streets. Get familiar with the scene. He wasn't sure which people he really needed to know in the future but quizzed himself on who owned each house. Negan had been telling him as Daryl had started to walk more. As he went past a house Olivia ran out relieved as she saw Daryl. “Daryl! I need a favor. Spencer.. He's an ass, he stole some canned tomatoes and if Rick finds out it's gonna be a war. I can't leave the house, my daddy's sick.” She pushed the keys into his hand “please take this back for me and return my keys.” Daryl muttered “yes ma'am” as he went on his way.

Negan nipped at Rick's throat shoving him against a shelf. “I can't wait until Carol and Michonne move out so I can hear that slutty little ass of yours scream as loud as you want.” Rick moaned as Negan pulled his jeans and boxers down and kitten kissed his dick. Negan slipped his head in and swirled his tongue around his slit as he pushed all of Rick in. Humming he smirked with a mouthful of cock as Rick gasped at the vibrations. Negan fondled his balls as he pumped the member in and out.

Pulling off he slammed Rick into the shelf making some cans fall “we’re gonna have to clean up”. Negan pumped two digits in loosening Rick's hole as he abused his prostate, rubbing his fingers unrelentingly against the spot. Rick huffed “more” and swallowed thickly as Negan added a third scissoring him wide open. Rick pushed back moaning as his hole made more contact with the fingers. Negan took circular rotations against his nub twice before pulling out his fingers and pushing his dick in all the way. 

Rick grabbed the shelves, their metal clinging as Negan pounded intently into his walls. He held down hard on the shelf handle when Negan started pumping his dick hard in time with his thrusts. Rick exhaled, closing his eyes at the bruising pace Negan was going. The hand on his cock, the dick in his ass, the pace of it all fast with no break or slow down. Rick loved this mind numbing fuck where he did nothing but stand. 

He gasped when he heard the door unlock and boots walk in. Negan slowed as a light turned on. Rick reluctantly opened his eyes knowing a shocked Olivia would be there. He didn't expect a shocked Daryl, he took in the scene of him clutching some damn canned tomatoes. “Uh Olivia wanted me to uh…” Negan chuckled “hey darling. We were just having some fun!” Negan then pushed up into Rick making him gasp. Daryl swallowed “uh.” As Negan picked up the pace fucking hard into Rick tight little hole. “Negan!” Rick cried. He kissed the side of Rick's face “it's okay baby, it's just Daryl” then he pushed extra hard against that sinful spot smiling as Rick moaned. 

Negan put his hands on top of Rick's as he thrusted in continuing his rhythm from before. Clicking his tongue he spanked the bottom of Rick's ass hard as Daryl watched “well darling get your eye full or deposit your tomatoes and kindly leave.” Rick gasped looking up as Daryl looked on confused. Negan returned the hand to his cock running his hands fast along him, bouncing his balls intermittently as he thrusted. 

Dark threw the can down watching. Negan bent Rick lower pushing him forward. The shelves rolled forward as Negan slammed hard in, gripping Rick's hips. Rick saw Daryl start rubbing himself through his jeans as Negan gripped him harder. “Oh darling, let me see that nice cock of yours.” Rick held onto the shelf as Negan bumped him harder “Negan!” he gasped. Rick pushed hard against Negan, meeting his thrusts and moaned loudly as he saw Daryl's cock emerge. It was big but more slender than Negan's.

Negan pushed out fully before entering back in, ramming Rick's spot. “Darling, that dick of yours is almost as pretty as Rick's.” Rick clenched down tight on his dick as he saw Daryl coating himself in precum and started to stroke slowly. Rick huffed getting more aroused as he watched Daryl's gentle strokes. He closed his eyes as Negan dabbed his taint before circling his slit. He widened his eyes as he heard a sweet, innocent moan from Daryl. 

“Damn! That's so cute!” Negan said as he slowed his pace, choosing to tease Rick's nub. Both watched as Daryl looked on fucking up into both his hands. Rick pushed up as they watched Daryl jerk off. Negan hummed grabbing hard at Rick. He felt his stomach clench as he looked between Rick's swallowing holes and Daryl's enlarged dick. Negan pushed forward aggressively as Rick pumped his ass back. The only sound skin slapping on skin, echoing off the walls.

Daryl grunted as his seed flowed over his hands. Watching the beautiful stream ooze down his hands Rick cried pulsing out, watching his dick vibrate in lust as rope after rope of cum released. Negan grabbed hard on Rick's dick still stroking it as he moaned deep cumming in Rick's dirty hole. Rick looked into Daryl's crystal blue eyes as he smacked Negan's still moving hand away “shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Negan will call Daryl darling and Rick baby from now on because he's all about name calling.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Rick got dressed he stormed out not looking either man in the face. Daryl pushed his junk back in zipping up slowly as Negan dressed and stocked the fallen cans back on the shelves. Picking up Daryl's canned tomatoes he giggled “don't worry about Rick babe, he's just used to more one on one time.” Daryl cleared his throat “y'all are together, I didn't know.” Negan put the tomatoes up “I wouldn't necessarily say together, more it's complicated but I like Rick a lot. He's high strung though, guess you have to be to be a good leader.” Passing Daryl he rubbed his shoulder “lock up darling and it goes without saying, this stays between us.”

The next day they decided to go for a run, nothing in particular was needed. Negan bought up Daryl and Rick scoffed. “Baby, he liked what he saw, don't get uptight.” Rick got mad “my dicks not here for a show.” Negan kissed him “I know but Daryl's different. You will see. Don't you think after his shitty life he deserves some fun?” Rick elbowed him “not from me, if you want to fuck his go ahead.” Negan saw that twitch in his eye, the “I'm lying face.” He laughed enjoying the game “since you gave me permission I might plow that sweet, innocent ass tonight.” Rick kicked the wall as he went through his list again. Negan put his arms around a stiff Rick and kissed his cheek “baby, I'm just joking. He licked a stripe up his neck.”You're my favorite.” Rick sighed “you don't have to be an ass all the time. Negan hugged him tightly “and you can tell me how you really feel. Ricky I'm just playing with you, pushing you because it's fun.” Rick put his hand up between his brows “glad you're having fun.” Negan turned him around “me too but I'm just being a jackass, you can't say that's not part of why you like me.” Then he kissed into Rick's mouth thrusting his tongue in deep. He started feeling himself harden at Rick's slutty moans. “Dad we need toothpaste!” Rick pulled away “okay son.”

Negan took his time talking between the two. Daryl killed most walkers himself. Negan praised him while giving physical praise as well. Rick didn't say much other than “good job” at the walker kills. He looked Daryl in the eye though. Daryl was excited to spot chocolate in the house but gave it to Rick like all his found supplies. Negan asked “When's the last time you had candy Daryl?” He thought on it “probably eight years ago.” The room went quiet as they ransacked it. 

After some walking Daryl paused causing Rick to stumble into him “what's the hold up Daryl?” Daryl listened again “I hear something. Don't you?” Rick nodded no and Negan ran up a few feet before running back “walkers, too many. We gotta run.” They jogged as Negan and Rick heard what Daryl's super hearing already did. They were getting closer when Rick fell over a stump. “Shit! Rick you're clumsy as fuck!” Rick picked himself up grunting “my ankles hurt.” Negan wasted no time giving Daryl his pack and lifting Rick up. They ran two more miles before holing up in a house.

An hour passed and it was obvious the walkers went another direction. Negan went to find water. Rick sat on a couch with his ankle propped up. Daryl started to rip up pieces of his shirt “what are you doing?” Daryl grunted “making you a splint.” He went out the door for some bigger twigs and returned. He gently worked on Rick's injuries. “How do you know about this?” Daryl shrugged “my pa hurt me a lot. Didn't have no doctor.” Rick grimaced “I'm sorry you went through that.” Daryl grunted “it's the past” as he finished it.

Daryl sharpened his knife as Rick moved trying to get comfortable. Daryl went into his pack to get one of Denise's gross protein bars and gasped at the chocolate bar. He pulled it out, clutching it tightly to his chest and looked at Rick “you put it there?” Rick looked at the ceiling “yeah, figured you would want it.” Daryl sat with his head turned to Rick, propped against the couch and stuffed a piece into his mouth smacking and talking with his mouth full “why didn't you just give it to me instead of sneaking it into my pack?” Rick sighed “I don't know.” Daryl licked a chocolatey finger “do you hate me?” Rick couldn't believe that “no Daryl. Do I really act like I do?”

Daryl broke off another piece and crammed it into his mouth “I don't know. My pa hated me and beat me. I've never done anything to you but you definitely don't like me.” Rick sighed “it's complicated.” Daryl laughed for the first time that Rick had heard and it was beautiful and sweet. “Negan says the same thing about y'alls relationship.” Rick's eyes bugged out “what?” Daryl sighed “I don't get either of these complicated sceneries but I have been alone for a while, pa didn't talk to me and I’m dumb so...whatever.” Rick patted his head softly “you're not dumb Daryl.” He scoffed and Rick rubbed his hand gently over Daryl's head and rested it on his neck “you're not. Dumb people can't use words like scenarios.” Daryl scoffed again. Rick gently rubbed his neck sighing ”I bet you can even spell it.” Daryl felt at ease at Rick's soft hands “S-C-E-N-A-R-I-O-S.” Rick smiled “see? Not dumb at all.” Daryl smiled and offered Rick a piece of chocolate that he gladly accepted. 

Negan busted in on a rather domestic scene. Daryl was feeding Rick jerky and they were laughing. Daryl's hands were on the couch near where Rick laid while he was on his knees. His ass in the air jiggling as he giggled. Negan walked behind Daryl and was very tempted to rub that mound but he looked at Rick who was obviously in pain though he was smiling. He just couldn't do that to him. Instead he leaned over and gave him a deep kiss. “Better baby?” Rick's cheeks flushed “yeah Daryl made me a splint.” Negan held his hand “that's great.” He put his other hand on Daryl's head and rubbed. He did a double take as Daryl sighed and put his head in Rick's stomach “the baby is tired” he grinned. Rick let go of Negan's hand and petted Daryl “we are all.”

They went towards Alexandria and Negan carried a fussy Rick. He argued the splint helped and Negan argued shut the hell up. Daryl shook his head smiling and trying not to laugh and the two bickering. Negan saw that full smile and produced his own “darling you got a beautiful smile.” He gripped Rick's ass hard “not as pretty as baby's here but close.” Daryl didn't quite understand why most of Negan's compliments included Rick being better. It didn't hurt but it confused him.

Negan took Rick to Denise who said it was a bad sprain no break. Negan seemed more relieved than Rick and waited for Denise to leave before kissing the man. Daryl wished he could be cared for fully like that. Negan was kind to him for some reason but his heart ached for more. Negan told Rick to rest there because he didn't want him moving.

Daryl and Negan stepped out as Negan whistled twirling his keys. “We’re gonna unload the supplies in the pantry then I'm going to make sure your skinny butt gets some food.” Daryl huffed when he didn't say ass for a change. They got a pack full of cans. They separated them by type to help Olivia inventory easier. Daryl leaned over getting more cans, he hissed as he put them on the counter then rubbed his shoulder “hurt?” Negan cooed. “Yeah. I think it's just from being tied up so long.” He saw the distaste in Negan's eyes and tried to think of a way to soften the blow. He laughed small “I uh think it's probably just today all that running.” 

Negan got behind him “bull shit. Running has nothing to do with your arms. They probably hurt a lot.” He massaged the shoulders and Daryl sighed deeply with no control “yeah they do” he admitted. Daryl relaxed more as Negan massaged down his spine and back, rubbed his neck and shoulders until he felt pliant. After a good thorough massage Daryl turned. Negan was so hot in his tight white t shirt and leather jacket “that help dar…” He was cut off by a soft brush of lips against his. Daryl stepped back “I'm sorry. I didn't…” His own words were cut off as Negan kissed him, pushing his tongue in. Searching every inch of Daryl's mouth. As Negan's tongue caressed his and took even more control Daryl closed his eyes. He felt whole for once in his life as Negan placed his hands on his face and waist and domineered his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next? I spy smutty times!
> 
> So as I wrote that "you're my favorite" line it reminded me of when I got an autograph for my friend and I from Michael Rosenbaum. He wrote that on my autograph, kind of random but if you ever meet him, he is so sweet and kind!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave a comment. This is a first for me.

Rick was bored. Negan ordered him to stay put for a week at the suggestion of Denise. It was only day two and he was bored shitless. He couldn't even pass his time with Judith because Olivia was keeping her. 

Daryl helped Negan fix some weak spots in the wall and check on each ration station. He kept sneaking glances and most times got caught. Negan would laugh and wink making him blush. Negan would ever so often lean over slowly pushing his ass out. Daryl was sure that was a show especially since Negan would grin wide afterwards. 

Negan left Daryl at lunch time. He decided to eat behind the house away from prying eyes. Negan took his and Rick's lunch upstairs. He knocked then entered “afternoon sunshine” Rick stared at the ceiling “hey.” Rick didn't look very well. “Hey you okay?” Rick sighed “I'm bored.” Negan gave him a sandwich and an apple”it's supposed to be baby. you're healing.” He sat up ”gosh is this the trash you spewed Daryl? If so how did he ever gain a crush on you?”

Negan looked away smiling “he doesn't have a crush on me.” Rick took a bite into his sandwich “and I'm a blue alien.” Negan chuckled “yeah, well you're still my favorite baby.” He kissed Rick's cheek “you know that right?” Rick decided to ease his doubts “yeah” he said as he took another bite. Negan cleared his throat “so uh I've got something I need to tell you and I don't want you pissed.” Rick dropped the sandwich and sighed “I don't want to know.” Negan looked into his eyes “Rick.” He looked away and shook his head “I'm as happy as I can be with a dead wife and dead friends and maybe a dead future, let me have that.” Negan wanted to be truthful, he and Rick weren't exclusive. He wasn't sure Rick would even care but he saw Rick pick up his food and eat again. He decided to drop it “Rick Grimes, you're gonna outlive us all.” He frowned when Rick breathed deeply and spoke with conviction “I don't want to.”

Negan decided to shoo Michonne and Carol out of the house along with Carl and Judith. Rick, Daryl, and him were going to drink and play cards. Let loose on their Friday. Negan helped Rick hobble downstairs and sit. They talked a while glad for the weekend or what their calendar deemed the weekend. They were only solemn a moment when Daryl announced he didn't know how to play cards since he never played a game before.

Daryl caught in quick though. Rick mentioned to Negan how Daryl though he was stupid but he never thought that and Negan was an honest guy. Negan drank like a sailor while Rick sipped. They didn't let Daryl have too much. His tolerance was surely low. He started chuckling a lot after two shots. Negan thought he would probably be the laughing drunk. There was no room for hangovers at the end of the world though. 

Negan watched as Daryl sat closer to Rick as the night passed. Daryl won the most hands too and Rick would praise him. He would get the cutest, pinkest blush every time that Ricky boy was praising him. Rick won his second hand of the night and they all cheered. Negan looked at them thinking how high school and cute it would be to play truth or dare of course Daryl's truths would probably be sad. Still he laughed at what shit he could get those two into. “What you laughing at?” Rick cocked his head. “Nothing baby, just thinking.

Rick shuffled the cards and dealt another hand. Negan sighed “this shits getting old.” Rick stopped “it was your idea now you're bored. Got a better idea on how to pass time?” Negan snickered “yeah, kiss Daryl.” Daryl paused looking wide eyed as Rick's mouth gaped open “what?” Negan stood up “come on, it will be fun Ricky, just do it.” Daryl looked at Rick shyly. He Grabbed Daryl's face and kissed him. It felt right, it was quiet like Negan's kiss but it was sensual. Daryl gasped before feeling at ease. He parted his mouth allowing Rick access. Daryl whined as he felt Rick's tongue everywhere. He started to buck up as Rick kissed his neck.

Negan stood dazed that Rick actually agreed to kiss him before getting his bearings. “Whoa there kids! Don't forget about me. Let's take the party upstairs.” Rick rolled his eyes at the out of date saying as he slowly stood up. Negan helped him upstairs as Daryl followed, his heart beating fast. Negan helped Rick undress as Daryl watched grabbing at his crotch but feeling out of place. Negan helped Rick get situated on all fours then stripped down as Daryl gawked. “Come on darling, get out of those clothes.” Daryl gulped as his shaky hands began to unbutton his shirt. Negan walked over and helped him holding his nervous hands. 

Rick licked his lips as he stared at Daryl's cock and thrusted into the air as Negan undressed him. He was about to have a threesome and part of him didn't want to share Negan but his dick throbbed at the thought of more. Negan obviously made their plans when he saw him lead Daryl to behind Rick's back. Rick gasped as a cold lubed finger entered him, he pushed back. “See Daryl you can't go all in, you got to loosen him up.” Rick rolled his eyes and gritted out “stop your fucking Sex Ed class and fuck me Negan!” He slapped his ass and inserted three at once whispering about sometimes Rick needed a spank when he's bad. Rick rolled his eyes again as he spread his legs further and thrusted back. He howled as his prostate was massaged.

Daryl moaned as he watched Rick's hole suck in all three fingers with little effort. He saw them slink in deep. He touched himself watching Negan pump them quickly in and out. He saw precum drip in the sheets, Negan leaned over and kissed him and he met it full force. “Darling Rick needs some help jerk him off.” Daryl wasn't sure what Rick would think but he put a hand on his shaft. Rick pushed into his hand so he increased his strokes. Daryl made sure to massage his head as he pumped his length. 

Rick whined as Negan pulled his hand back and showed Daryl the leaders hole. Pushing his cheeks wide he saw into the darkness all slick and dirty. Negan licked in making Rick squirm. Daryl though that was a ridiculous gesture but saw Rick's face change to euphoria as he pushed back against Negan's face. Negan licked the hole once more before depositing lube on Daryl's fingers “your turn darling.” 

Daryl hesitantly inserted a digit, it was so warm and tight that he feared he would hurt the man though his fingers were slimmer, they were also longer. He pumped himself a few times with his other hand as he saw the two kissing. He plunged deeper and Rick thrashed back wildly as he touched a nub. Negan snickered then winked “that's the sweet spot darling, makes him wild.” Daryl inserted another and played with the spot. Pausing, going hard and slow, ignoring it completely. Each action hit a unique action out of Rick. As he played more with the slot he noticed more oozed from Rick. 

Negan kissed Rick once more before telling Daryl to stop. Rick panted hard as Daryl pulled out. Negan lathered his cock and pushed in fully. Rick pushed back sighing and moaning. It looked decadent and Daryl didn't think hard as he stroked himself. Negan gave Daryl's balls two big tugs and ran a hand along his dick before kissing him. Negan broke the kiss “get in front of Rick.” Daryl was clueless but did so. 

Negan pushed Rick's ass further “Rick. Baby, give Daryl his first blow job.” Negan waited for a response hand high in the air to smack the rear. “Huh” he replied as Rick took him in. Daryl gasped as he looked Negan in the eye. Rick pushed back but still had a hold on his cock. He sighed as Rick paid special attention to his head and slit, he ran a tongue down his thick vein and popped his balls into his mouth. Daryl scratched at Rick's back as he pulled him all in sucking him down hard.

He watched as Rick's body was rocked forward by Negan's pounding. Negan held the base of his cock. Watching Daryl's innocence lost and Rick moist heat clinging to his member was too much. It seemed like Rick was giving Daryl a good first blow. Rick clenched down and rammed hard as Negan pounded down into his sinful spot. Daryl's held Rick's hair hard fucking his mouth. Daryl's gasped loudly as he blew his load into Rick's mouth. 

Daryl stared down mesmerized as Rick drank him whole. Negan increased his thrusts as Rick cried loudly. A series of “yes!, yes!, yes!” Being yelled out. “Daryl darling help Rick out.” Daryl tugged on Rick who rubbed against his hand as Negan gripped his waist and pushed harder. Rick moved up the bed slowly with the force. Rick hummed as Daryl circled his slit. Daryl smiled as he tickled his balls. Rick released all over his hand and the sheets. Negan kissed Daryl all teeth and tongue almost violating his throat as he splurted out all over Rick's ass. “Okay darling, eat him up.” Daryl looked perplexed as Negan smirked making a show of licking. Daryl looked at the milky substance all over Rick's cheeks and hole. Spreading him wide he licked in. Rick whined dropping to his elbows, ass all out as Daryl proceeded, tasting all of Negan. ”Suck on his ass.” Daryl looked at Negan as he winked, he put his mouth around Rick's and sucked as Rick whimpered then collapsed. Negan laughed kissing him once more before they got on either side of Rick cuddling him close. Negan kissed his cheek “show baby you care.” Rick damn giggled as they each continuously kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did it! I wasn't sure I could pass it off but I like how it turned out. It's a first for me and if you have any sexy scenarios for three please comment, I got lots more to go and it will help me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart.

Rick woke up to the smell of bacon. He popped open his eyes seeing Daryl looking at his naked chest “morning.” Daryl smiled beautifully “good morning” he looked away shyly. Rick pulled him to his chest and he nestled closer pretty much purring, he pet Daryl. “Where's Negan?” Daryl came closer “cooking.” 

Negan came in at that moment all smiles “look at that, two peas in a pod.” He had a large platter of food and handed it to Rick stepping into bed, separating the two. He cut into a pancake and fed a bite to Daryl before doing the same for Rick. Daryl savored it and Rick pouted “don't ruin the fucking moment baby.” Rick looked over to Daryl who was licking some syrup off his bottom lip, it looked tantalizing, even more so with Daryl being naive. He huffed taking the bite, “that's my boy” Negan snickered. Rick turned to Negan and saw a look that used to be aimed solely at him.

Negan suggested bathing them both but practicality won out, Rick suggested he shower with Daryl. There wasn't room for three and he needed to test how he felt with him not being involved. He settled for a quick shower down the hall before seeing Negan off. He went back to his room and dressed, yelping when Negan smacked his butt then kissed his neck “so Michonne and Carol are moving out tomorrow” he turned Rick around and kissed him deeply “I think Daryl and I should move in.” Rick chuckled “alternative lifestyle and we all agree to put a sock on the door when we're occupied?” 

Negan smirked “something like that.” Rick kissed him “sounds wonderful but I have children.” Negan scoffed “Carl's not stupid, he's seen you checking out my ass.” Rick finished dressing “hahaha.” Negan shrugged “I'm not kidding Rick, he's a smart boy.” Rick knew he was but they were careful plus he just started seeing Negan as more than a fuck buddy. He sighed “we will talk about it and Daryl does need a place to stay.” Negan kissed him before making his rounds, Daryl entered about that time and Negan turned “see you later darling” giving him a kiss too. Rick felt something wrong deep within him.

The day was trivial and boring. He spent some time with Judith and Daryl who kept showing his interest in the child. Rick ignored him, he had no idea how the younger man would handle one. Daryl tried small talk and Rick brushed him off. Finally Daryl huffed and laid down on the sofa to sleep. Rick went upstairs carefully and put his girl to bed before coming back downstairs. He got some ibuprofen from the cabinet because he was starting to feel the burning pain of his injury.

That's when he heard it, Daryl rasping. He walked over seeing a sweaty Daryl with a chest rattling. He had forgotten the broken ribs and oozing welts. The leader nudged Daryl who startled awake. He looked on horrified as Daryl monumentally looked scared before schooling his features into neutral “didn't mean to fall asleep” he muttered. “It's okay Daryl” getting a cool rag he put it to the man's face “stop!” He gasped snatching the rag and wiping his face, agitated at the other. “Excuse me for trying to help.” Daryl sighed exasperated “you've been a dick all day, don't pretend to care. Negan's not here to see your false concern.”

“Daryl I'm not faking anything. You were wjeezing and I could tell you were hurting.” Rick got some more ibuprofen and a glass, offering it up. Daryl took it then laid back down “thanks for caring” he said sarcastically. Sitting down Rick put Daryl's legs in his lap “I'm sorry.” Daryl hummed “should be, you're a jerk.” Seeing Daryl's pain he thought maybe a truth talk was best “look Negan and I..” Daryl cut him off “yeah, it's complicated.” Rick laughed as he gripped Daryl's leg gently ”yeah, it is. Look Daryl I've just realized how I feel about him and now you're a part of it. It's confusing. I hope you can understand that.”

Daryl was always one to clip emotions off, they were a sign of weakness but he was tired. “Rick I've been all alone my whole life. Even when I had my ma and friends at school. Apparently for seven years I've been the most alone. Negan is nice to me and it's not like Denise and you.” Rick scrunched up his eyes “Denise and I? What do you mean?” Daryl played with the thread of his jeans “yeah all pity. Or all jackass with a sprinkle of pity from you.” Rick knew it was true but he also knew Daryl was capable of eliciting more out of him, he did blow him off after all.

“Okay Daryl, I'll be honest. Your background does make me feel bad sometimes about my rudeness but Negan. It's all about how we're connected, if we didn't share him I'd be fine by now with you. Just give me time to adjust and call me out on my BS.” Daryl laughed “really I have to tell you! When you're rude?” Rick huffed “yeah, for a while anyway but Daryl I want you to be happy, I really do. You deserve that, more than I do.” Daryl saw the sincerity in his eyes reaching his hand out to Rick he smiled when he grasped it “give me time Rick Grimes and you might like me too.” He looked into the boy's beautiful ocean blue eyes knowing it was already a little true. If only Negan hadn't already crept under the tripwire and crawled into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rick stop being an ass?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff and stuff.

Rick felt dozens of bottled emotions, Michonne and Carol were moving out and he would miss them but it also opened the possibility of something new with Negan and Daryl. After their talk Daryl had fallen asleep with Rick under him, he heard the rasping of Daryl and hoped he was comfortable. Rick started to think on his past and all the abuse cases he witnessed and decided Daryl's was an extreme case.

Rick's goodbye to Carol was easy, they had saved each other countless times but they were both high strung and tension always surrounded their relationship. Michonne was harder even though she was only going across the street with Morgan. He always felt at ease with her and before Negan came among their potential was high. He slept with her once and admired and loved her, she was also the perfect mother figure for Carl. Then Negan showed up and things changed.

Rick hugged her tightly “chill Rick, I'm moving across the street.” He didn't let up “I know but I'm so used to you being right there, the house is going to be pretty empty now.” She gave a knowing smirk “hmm I think you will be just fine.” Letting go the leader shrugged “yeah Judith and Carl are enough.” Michonne displayed her beautiful teeth “oh Rick I'm sure Negan is about to get real comfortable.” With that she turned and walked towards her new house with Morgan “what do you mean?” He yelled. A laugh was returned his way “don't play me for stupid and get your head out of your ass.”

Rick decided to do a perimeter check since his ankle felt better. Walking in he almost fell over a duffle bag “what the hell?” Negan's boots were heard at the top of the steps “hey baby, just moving in.” Rick looked up at the biker wearing a tight white t shirt and some nicer looking jeans. Negan caught his eyes lingering so he thrusted his hips “maybe tonight hun.” He snapped out of the trance “what happened to a discussion?” Turning his back he yelled “I made a decision for us.” 

Knowing it was best not to fight Rick bought the luggage up the steps.Negan stared him down “What the hell are you doing? What don't you get about taking it easy?” Rick pouted “I feel better.” He yelped when Negan smacked his ass “I saw you walking the perimeter too, you're in deep trouble.” Rick attempted to protest but was ass smacked again “later” then Negan winked.

Feeling tired Rick napped. He came downstairs to Negan throwing the f bomb around at Carl and Daryl sitting at the table staring at him dreamily. Rick couldn't help but smile at Carl's laughter though “Dad! Negan's telling me about when he embarrassed a preppy punk at school!” Rick scoffed remembering Negan was a coach “I'm sure it's a colorful story son.” Rick joined Daryl as Negan set down the pasta on the table. Carl and Negan carried the conversation while Daryl shoveled in his food hardly swallowing. He wondered if it was lack of table manners, hunger, or lack of food in the past that made Daryl eat that way. Rick was concentrating too hard on Carl and Negan's conversation to join in.

The newest topic wrapped up when Negan put his hand on Daryl's who flinched back “breath darling when you eat. Take your time or you going to end up with GI issues.” Daryl blushed and slowed down “sorry I forgot.” Negan winked “that's okay, just reminding you.” Daryl looked at Carl still blushing. Carl smiled and took a small bite “it's good Daryl and it's not going anywhere.” Then a new topic arose from Carl “Negan what's GI?” 

For a moment Rick wanted to be angry at Negan calling Daryl darling in front of Carl before he remembered Negan called him baby. Carl surely thought it was Negan being Negan. Lunch was finally over “Wash dishes with me Carl?” Carl got up collecting the dishes and Daryl went off with Negan. “So um Negan and Daryl are moving in.” Carl rinsed a plate “I know.” Rick looked over “that okay?” His son laughed “of course. Daryl needs support and Negan's cool. Most times.”

Rick finished up the pots “yeah I guess so. Y'all seem to get along.” Carl shrugged “easier that not getting along, makes it easier on you.” He sighed “yeah I have enough leadership issues without bickering.” His son scoffed “yeah. Leadership issues.” Rick cocked his head “what do you mean?” Carl laughed “I mean you two have been together a while, it's obvious.” Carl's laughter got louder as Rick's eyes bugged out “what?” Carl dried the dishes off “he makes you happy, that's all that matters.”

Rick tried to think of way to deny it quickly before realizing Carl was actually taking it all in well. He held the counter looking out the window “Carl what if I told you Negan liked Daryl too?” Carl caught a plate before it slipped out of his shocked hands “I'd say it was surprising but it is the end of times” Rick never liked it when his son compared life to the way they lived now, it was too real, making him think of what his son was missing.

“So I don't know if Negan, Daryl, and I…” Carl interrupted “that's enough for my mind Dad. They pretty much moved in, its fine. Just don't let me see stuff.” Rick blushed “yeah son of course.” Carl left to visit Enid and Rick cleaned up before sitting down thinking of Negan's possible plans tonight. Daryl came down the stairs looking like a drowned rat, he paced in front of Rick before muttering “can you bandage my back?” A thumb was shoved between his teeth as he looked down “sure” Rick replied as he went upstairs.

Daryl followed and as they entered the bathroom he turned to the wall with his back to Rick. He wasn't sure why he chose that position because the lighted mirror would make it easier. The mirror, that's why. He didn't want Rick to see his face. Daryl took his shirt off and Rick held in his disdain at the littering scars and welts, it was much easier to see with the absence of blood.

He bandaged him quickly as he looked over all markings and yellow brushing, Daryl kept curling and curling his fists as he stayed silent. “All done” Daryl hurriedly attempted to button his shirt with shaky fingers. “Damn’” he was upset when the third attempt at the same button failed. Rick gently pushed his hands away and helped. “Daryl” Rick pushed his avoiding eyeline up “it's okay.” Daryl nodded in agreement but it was a reluctant action. Rick touched his chin and Daryl melted into his chest “I don't feel too good today.” Rick took his hand and led him to his bed. 

“This isn't my room.” Rick helped him down “it's our room, it's okay.” Daryl grunted as he laid his head back and wheezed lightly. Rick looked up and saw all of Daryl, what he was and what he meant. He kissed Daryl who sighed and let Rick take control. He delved his tongue in and took time exploring the man's mouth. Daryl finally pulled back huffing. Rick got a pillow “can you lay on your side?” Daryl rolled over and Rick put a fluffy pillow under his ribs then got behind him and covered his whole backside putting an arm around him. “This is nice” Daryl sighed groggily as he fell asleep in the warm embrace of Rick.

Negan walked up the stairs when he saw Daryl and Rick were not present. He was pissed upon seeing Carl making himself dinner. Rick and Daryl could of made him something since they were home all day doing nothing. He laughed at how domestically angry he was. He opened Rick's door and did a double take. Rick and Daryl were sleeping comfortably and spooning too. He smiled as he striped down to his boxers. He kissed Rick's shoulder and snuggled behind him grinning at Rick being the filling of their love fest sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2-3 chapters left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just glorious smut, hope I did it justice!

Rick felt dozens of bottled emotions, Michonne and Carol were moving out and he would miss them but it also opened the possibility of something new with Negan and Daryl. After their talk Daryl had fallen asleep with Rick under him, he heard the rasping of Daryl and hoped he was comfortable. Rick started to think on his past and all the abuse cases he witnessed and decided Daryl's was an extreme case.

Rick's goodbye to Carol was easy, they had saved each other countless times but they were both high strung and tension always surrounded their relationship. Michonne was harder even though she was only going across the street with Morgan. He always felt at ease with her and before Negan came among their potential was high. He slept with her once and admired and loved her, she was also the perfect mother figure for Carl. Then Negan showed up and things changed.

Rick hugged her tightly “chill Rick, I'm moving across the street.” He didn't let up “I know but I'm so used to you being right there, the house is going to be pretty empty now.” She gave a knowing smirk “hmm I think you will be just fine.” Letting go the leader shrugged “yeah Judith and Carl are enough.” Michonne displayed her beautiful teeth “oh Rick I'm sure Negan is about to get real comfortable.” With that she turned and walked towards her new house with Morgan “what do you mean?” He yelled. A laugh was returned his way “don't play me for stupid and get your head out of your ass.”

Rick decided to do a perimeter check since his ankle felt better. Walking in he almost fell over a duffle bag “what the hell?” Negan's boots were heard at the top of the steps “hey baby, just moving in.” Rick looked up at the biker wearing a tight white t shirt and some nicer looking jeans. Negan caught his eyes lingering so he thrusted his hips “maybe tonight hun.” He snapped out of the trance “what happened to a discussion?” Turning his back he yelled “I made a decision for us.” 

Knowing it was best not to fight Rick bought the luggage up the steps.Negan stared him down “What the hell are you doing? What don't you get about taking it easy?” Rick pouted “I feel better.” He yelped when Negan smacked his ass “I saw you walking the perimeter too, you're in deep trouble.” Rick attempted to protest but was ass smacked again “later” then Negan winked.

Feeling tired Rick napped. He came downstairs to Negan throwing the f bomb around at Carl and Daryl sitting at the table staring at him dreamily. Rick couldn't help but smile at Carl's laughter though “Dad! Negan's telling me about when he embarrassed a preppy punk at school!” Rick scoffed remembering Negan was a coach “I'm sure it's a colorful story son.” Rick joined Daryl as Negan set down the pasta on the table. Carl and Negan carried the conversation while Daryl shoveled in his food hardly swallowing. He wondered if it was lack of table manners, hunger, or lack of food in the past that made Daryl eat that way. Rick was concentrating too hard on Carl and Negan's conversation to join in.

The newest topic wrapped up when Negan put his hand on Daryl's who flinched back “breath darling when you eat. Take your time or you going to end up with GI issues.” Daryl blushed and slowed down “sorry I forgot.” Negan winked “that's okay, just reminding you.” Daryl looked at Carl still blushing. Carl smiled and took a small bite “it's good Daryl and it's not going anywhere.” Then a new topic arose from Carl “Negan what's GI?” 

For a moment Rick wanted to be angry at Negan calling Daryl darling in front of Carl before he remembered Negan called him baby. Carl surely thought it was Negan being Negan. Lunch was finally over “Wash dishes with me Carl?” Carl got up collecting the dishes and Daryl went off with Negan. “So um Negan and Daryl are moving in.” Carl rinsed a plate “I know.” Rick looked over “that okay?” His son laughed “of course. Daryl needs support and Negan's cool. Most times.”

Rick finished up the pots “yeah I guess so. Y'all seem to get along.” Carl shrugged “easier that not getting along, makes it easier on you.” He sighed “yeah I have enough leadership issues without bickering.” His son scoffed “yeah. Leadership issues.” Rick cocked his head “what do you mean?” Carl laughed “I mean you two have been together a while, it's obvious.” Carl's laughter got louder as Rick's eyes bugged out “what?” Carl dried the dishes off “he makes you happy, that's all that matters.”

Rick tried to think of way to deny it quickly before realizing Carl was actually taking it all in well. He held the counter looking out the window “Carl what if I told you Negan liked Daryl too?” Carl caught a plate before it slipped out of his shocked hands “I'd say it was surprising but it is the end of times” Rick never liked it when his son compared life to the way they lived now, it was too real, making him think of what his son was missing.

“So I don't know if Negan, Daryl, and I…” Carl interrupted “that's enough for my mind Dad. They pretty much moved in, its fine. Just don't let me see stuff.” Rick blushed “yeah son of course.” Carl left to visit Enid and Rick cleaned up before sitting down thinking of Negan's possible plans tonight. Daryl came down the stairs looking like a drowned rat, he paced in front of Rick before muttering “can you bandage my back?” A thumb was shoved between his teeth as he looked down “sure” Rick replied as he went upstairs.

Daryl followed and as they entered the bathroom he turned to the wall with his back to Rick. He wasn't sure why he chose that position because the lighted mirror would make it easier. The mirror, that's why. He didn't want Rick to see his face. Daryl took his shirt off and Rick held in his disdain at the littering scars and welts, it was much easier to see with the absence of blood.

He bandaged him quickly as he looked over all markings and yellow brushing, Daryl kept curling and curling his fists as he stayed silent. “All done” Daryl hurriedly attempted to button his shirt with shaky fingers. “Damn’” he was upset when the third attempt at the same button failed. Rick gently pushed his hands away and helped. “Daryl” Rick pushed his avoiding eyeline up “it's okay.” Daryl nodded in agreement but it was a reluctant action. Rick touched his chin and Daryl melted into his chest “I don't feel too good today.” Rick took his hand and led him to his bed. 

“This isn't my room.” Rick helped him down “it's our room, it's okay.” Daryl grunted as he laid his head back and wheezed lightly. Rick looked up and saw all of Daryl, what he was and what he meant. He kissed Daryl who sighed and let Rick take control. He delved his tongue in and took time exploring the man's mouth. Daryl finally pulled back huffing. Rick got a pillow “can you lay on your side?” Daryl rolled over and Rick put a fluffy pillow under his ribs then got behind him and covered his whole backside putting an arm around him. “This is nice” Daryl sighed groggily as he fell asleep in the warm embrace of Rick.

Negan walked up the stairs when he saw Daryl and Rick were not present. He was pissed upon seeing Carl making himself dinner. Rick and Daryl could of made him something since they were home all day doing nothing. He laughed at how domestically angry he was. He opened Rick's door and did a double take. Rick and Daryl were sleeping comfortably and spooning too. He smiled as he striped down to his boxers. He kissed Rick's shoulder and snuggled behind him grinning at Rick being the filling of their love fest sandwich.

Rick woke up and smiled. He could feel Negan against him along with his morning wood. He pressed against Daryl while kissing his head. Daryl turned around and kissed him. Rick hummed as the boy slipped his tongue in and started running his hands down his arm. Negan laughed and rutted against his ass “can't leave me out of the fun.” 

Rick felt his dick hardening and gasped when Daryl fondled him, never breaking this kiss. Rick had to remember to breath through his nose as his men aroused every angle of him. The kiss was broken as Rick moaned out heavily when Negan kissed his neck. There were arms everywhere, doing everything. Negan pulled him to his back stealing his own kiss. He bite in his bottom lip “you were a very bad boy yesterday, stressing that ankle out.” He pulled Rick's clothes off and got their lube, Negan snickered “this may not be enough.”

Negan ordered Daryl to lie on his back, his feet at the bedpost. Rick was positioned over him “give baby here a blowjob Daryl.” Daryl struggled with the angle but pulled him in, sloppily engulfing his length. Rick contained his will to thrust as Daryl's spit coated his whole shaft. It was his favorite way wet, sloppy, and a whole lot of messy. 

Daryl gagged as Rick pushed in hard. He hadn't even noticed Negan pulling his cheeks away until he licked at his pink hole, sticking his tongue in to stretch him out. Daryl quickly recovered and licked him root to tip before sticking a ball in and sucking on it greedily. Rick felt his legs tremble as Negan ran his tongue circular around his outer ring before licking some stripes against it. 

Rick started to ooze as he watched Daryl's neck crane up, sucking in all his nectar. Negan pushed two fingers in deep rubbing his sweet spot, as if Daryl knew he took in just his tip and lapped at his slit, tasting him. Negan spread him further pumping in three fingers into his walls “stop Daryl” Negan ordered. 

Negan paused a minute before pushing into Rick's tightness. Rick panted holding on to Daryl's hand as Negan thrusted against his nub. Daryl scooted down the bed watching the rhythmic pounding as Rick stretched around the large girth. Negan winked at his curious student before pulling out and laying on his back “ride me baby.” Rick straddled Negan’s hip and pushed in to the hilt, desperate for that sweet satisfaction. He pushed up with his knees and flopped harshly back down, savoring the burn to every inch of his expanding walls.

Rick yelped when Negan tightened his hand on his base “can't get off to quick.” He instructed Daryl to get a cock ring, he would laugh at his odd inspection of it if his spot wasn't being prodded. Rick moaned as he clenched down hard. Negan slapped his full ass hard “I said go slow.” Rick pouted as Negan pushed on the ring. Daryl sided up to Rick and kissed his shoulder. “Lay against me baby.” Rick frowned knowing he couldn't feel Negan as fully like that but complied.

Negan didn't move “feel like you got room?” Rick looked on stroking his cock “huh?” Negan sometimes put a finger inside along with his cock but didn't ask before. “I think Daryl wants to feel inside that sluty, greedy hole.” Rick gulped understanding Negan's question. “Do you think it can fit?” Rick asked. Negan smiled “baby, I think that little ass will loosen well for both of us before closing right back up nice and tight. Your ass was intended for this.” Rick nodded “slow though.” Negan kissed him “of course and if it's too much we stop.” 

Rick watched in nervousness as Negan instructed Daryl to lather up good as well as his fingers. Rick moaned at the introduction of Daryl's finger pumping in deep. Negan stayed still and kissed him as each finger krept in, loosening him more. Soon five fingers scissored around his edges and around Negan's dick. He felt the pulsing of Negan's member but Negan didn't move at the arousing touches.

“Stick just the tip in darling.” Rick gasped as he felt it nudge in behind him. “Good Rick?” It didn't feel bad, just different “yes” he moaned. Rick clutched onto Negan as every inch slinked in his ever loosening hole. He gasped and bared own as his prostate was invaded and started pushing up and down as he panted. Negan smirked “Daryl if he says stop pull out but have fun.” Rick moaned loudly, glad Carl was gone already as he was invaded from every angle. They both slid in different directions, their dicks not matching up at equal lengths anymore, his walls were being pulled and it felt amazing. 

He moaned feeling something totally different, parts being filled high, other parts not at all. Rick's body was dragging Negan's cock into him and Daryl was pushing every which way behind. Rick moaned highly as Negan thumbed his wet slit then whispered “you're gonna cum untouched.” Rick pushed into Negan harder as Daryl did the same. His breath was constantly being pounded out of by the assault on his ass. Negan's tip grazed his nub repeatedly as Daryl pounded deeply in breaching his walls unevenly. Rick moaned “fuck Negan, uh Daryl!” As he came. He collapsed on Negan feeling his walls clench up. Daryl yelped as Negan pushed into him aggressively. Rick felt the spurts of Negan's seed as he watched Negan gasp. Daryl spread his cheeks fuller as he trusted hard. Rick screamed at the overstimulation as Daryl cummed deep inside, mingling with Negan's seed.

Negan pulled out and Daryl followed. Negan pushed out from underneath and looked into his now red, puffy hole looking in. “Damn! You're almost tight again!” Rick tiredly looked over his shoulder as Negan and Daryl looked in. He grunted as Negan pulled his ass up high looking at the damage. Pulling off his cock ring, Rick panted then cried out as Negan fingered his messy hole. “I want you to come again.” 

“Negan!” Rick whined as his spot was rubbed hard. “I know you can baby.” Negan rubbed against his hole with two fingers. “Look at that Daryl, both our juices on my slicked up fingers, getting Rick off again.” Rick exhaled a shaky moan as fingers plunged his depth. He heard the squish of his sloppiness. Negan laughed as his fingers popped out due to the abundance of liquid. Rick pushed his ass back on Negan's reentered fingers and clenched down. He could feel the digits heat more as he pumped up into the fingers. Negan crooked then and rubbed harshly up against them, all gentleness left as Rick spasmed. He looked down at his still flowing cock, spurting out ropes upon his bed. Exhausted once again he collapsed, knees still bent, ass in the air as he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this but only bc variables demands Daryl butt sex.

Rick woke up all warm and comfortable, he blushed remembering how he fell asleep with his ass up in the air. Daryl was napping behind him with Negan nowhere in sight. Rick woke Daryl up and they took a quick shower together. Daryl was more at ease with Rick bandaging him now too.

They went downstairs. Negan was making spaghetti singing some stupid Italian sing as he went. “Hey my boys! I'm almost done!” Rick ate his food sophisticated with a fork and spoon while Negan opted for a fork and knife. Negan sat between them as they were all are on one side. It seemed Daryl was eating slower this time but was noisily slurping his food. 

Negan would chuckle and wipe Daryl's face every now and again. Rick tried to reign himself in. He was resigned to sharing Negan but he had just admitted to himself his feelings. Daryl had a terrible life but would Rick really want Daryl by their side constantly for say the next ten years? He wasn't sure. His anger increased when Negan bellowed a “Look at this cute fuck!” Then Negan licked a stripe of Daryl's face making a show of tasting the sauce of Daryl's now tanning skin. “I've had enough of this shit!” Rick shouted.

Rick was angry when he stepped out. He went down the steps and threw a lawn chair across the yard. Eric stared at him. “What the fuck are you looking at?” Rick huffed. Eric continued to stare as he walked up his steps and inside. Negan came up. “Don't scare the neighbors baby!” Rick grunted turning his back to Negan. The man wrapped his arms around Rick and kissed him. “Baby, you know Daryl's a messy eater. Why are you being so finicky?”

Rick was equal parts mad and sad. “He's always here and you're always treating him like a damn baby!” Rick voice cracked near the end. Negan held him tighter. “Baby, Daryl is kind of an actual baby but I will say it again. You are my favorite.” Rick shook his head. “Apparently I'm not.” Negan turned him around and kissed him. Then he steered him to a vacant house by his shoulders. 

Negan practically threw him onto the couch. “I should spank that naughty ass of yours but you need to listen.” Negan undressed then pulled off Rick's clothes. “Rick Grimes you don't fucking know what you mean to me. I can tell you a hundred times how alone that boy is but I will sadly let it go if you want.” He kissed Rick. “You're the one that means the most to me.” Rick looked into his eyes.

Negan rutted into Rick's dick pushing down hard. He held onto the back of the couch and kissed Rick as he stroked his cock fast. “Spit.” He ordered. He did so moaning as Negan encircled his hand pumping fast up and down. Rick grunted as he spit into his own hand and joined it with Negan's. Negan made short work of pushing his hips at a brisk pace. Rick moaned at the different directions and paces of the hands on his cock. 

Negan pulled off and ordered Rick to get on his knees and to grip the back of the sofa. Negan spread his cheeks and spit into his hole. Rick huffed at the nastiness of the act. Negan pumped his lovers dick some more collecting his slick. He pushed it into the dark cavity and worked him open finger by finger. Rick bucked back searching for more action by the digits. Negan purposely ignored his prostate, Rick was being a dick after all.

Negan took both his pointer fingers and licked them good. He inserted them on opposite sides of Rick's walls and pushed them apart moaning at the pink of Rick's little hole. He pushed the tip of his oozing cock up to Rick's stretched out ass and let some more precum ooze into his cavern. Rick gasped as he pushed in. It was still a little dry but so splendid. 

Rick panted as his little knob was rubbed. He pushed his ass back moaning as Negan pumped fast, he grabbed Rick's hands and spread them far across the back of the couch, holding them tight as he bucked into Rick moaning. The leader spread his legs and pushed his ass back against Negan's thick cock. 

Negan smirked pulling out and grabbed his dick. He watched as he inserted his mushroom head into Rick and popped it out. He dick was red and angry and he squeezed the base hard with his other hand. He kept teasing his tip grinning as he watched Rick heavy dick leak a pool onto the couch. Rick bit his lip hard as Negan pumped his head in and out. It was maddening and glorious. His head was bigger than the rest of his large cock and it felt like he was still loosening with each pop back in.

“Negan” Rick cried out as the cock pumped in full force. His head now thrusting up and down his sweet spot on every push. Negan had grabbed Rick's cock and stroked in timed thrusts with his dick deep in his ass. Rick moaned deeply as Negan's skin slapped against his ass. Negan squeezed his balls tight then slapped his ass. Rick's dick twitched at the assault before releasing onto the couch. Negan grabbed Rick's throat pushing in gently as he pulled Rick to him pushing up. Rick grunted and bucked down sharply. Negan pulled Rick fully onto the couch and thrusted ecstatically as he filled Rick's hole.

Negan decided to play cards with Rick and spend the whole afternoon with him. He cleaned the couch up then massaged Rick's still swollen ankle. Then they played twenty questions sans alcohol. There was a lot to Rick. He learned more about Lori and Shane and Rick about Lucille. “So what do we do about Daryl?” Rick looked at him. “What do you mean?” Rick asked. Negan put his feet on the table. “Rick you're hot and cold with him, we can't confuse the boy. I love you but want to protect him.” Rick gulped. “Love?” Negan nodded. “Yes dumb ass. I told you you're number one.” Rick leaned into him, “I need to accept him, he's fun in bed and all alone just hold back in the PDA some okay?” Negan kissed him. “Sure thing baby.”

Soon it was night time. Negan assured Rick Carl was safe with all the neighbors and Daryl plus Carl was a kick ass kid but Rick was ready to get back. Negan kissed Rick goodnight and went to his room. Rick laid back and put his hand beneath his pillow and sighed. He forgot he showed Daryl the knife earlier. It was a beauty with a mother of pearl handle, he killed many walkers with it and it was as trusty to him as his python. 

Rick pulled out of bed and knocked gently on Daryl's door. Hating to wake him but knowing he needed insurance as he slept he opened the door. He didn't see Daryl in the bed as he switched on the lights. He inspected he room then went to the closest. He opened it quietly. Daryl was in a fetal position. It looked like he eas trying to protect every vital organ and it didn't look like anyone could really sleep like that. He waved his hands in front of the boy's face but he didn't stir.

Rick couldn't help but notice even his breath sounded faint, as if he was trying to go unnoticed. Rick thought back to the cabins closet and his heart fell. He thought it more than once but this kid really needed a break, especially from him. He pushed Daryl awake. He clammed up. “Pa?” He asked still disoriented. Rick grabbed his shoulders shaking him nicely. “No Daryl's its Rick. Let's sleep.” 

Daryl blushed and looked down, understanding his slip of the tongue. Rick took his hand after grabbing his knife. He knocked on Negan's door who answered in just his boxers. He looked at the two questionably. Rick smiled “come on sugar lump Daryl and I need a sleep over.” He said the sugar lump in as close to a tone to Negan's as possible. Negan grinned, not sure what was up.

Rick stripped Daryl to his boxers and put him in the middle of the bed. He stripped down himself then Negan. “Daryl was sleeping in the closet. We need to let him see what beds are all about.” He spoke of it like it was the weather, wanting Daryl to know it was okay, he was just letting Negan know what was up. Sitting on the bed, Rick petted Daryl's hair down then kissed him, Negan gave him his own kiss. Rick pulled Daryl into his chest as Negan spooned him from behind. Daryl held on tight to Rick who continued to pet him and kiss him, Negan rubbed his back as he sang softly. 

Daryl had been scared for so long and he knew things were getting better but this night had been rough. Rick was sweet but held animosity towards him and all he ever wanted was a home. Daryl pulled up to Rick's face frowning and kissed him once. Ocean blues stared at him intently but smiled. “Baby I know I've been a real jack ass but I want you to know I want you to be happy and safe.” Daryl laid back against him. “I know I'm safe.” Rick kissed his head again. The last thing Daryl noticed as he drifted off was that Negan's song had never ceased since it began.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done, done, done! Have fun with the Daryl butt sex variables.

Daryl woke up overheated, sweat was dripping down his face and back. He pushed his eyes open and saw a sleeping Rick. He was propped against him. He wiggled a little and noticed Negan's heavy weight from behind. “You awake?” He whispered to a sleeping Negan.

He smiled, it had been so long since he felt human contact or even got to sleep in, hell have a bed to sleep in. He closed his eyes as he pushed further into Rick. Minutes passed before Rick stirred. He moved, causing Daryl to open his eyes. Daryl wasn't worried what the two wanted at the moment. He whined and pulled Rick closer. Clutching him hard enough to leave bruises. “Stay.” He muttered.

Rick huffed out a laugh but obliged. He closed his eyes as Rick started petting his hair. Daryl felt wet kisses at the nape of his neck, a sign Negan was awake. “Sleep well darling?” Daryl nestled his head in further to Rick and shook his head yes. Negan looked up at Rick who gave him a wink. Rick didn't wink, maybe Daryl would loosen his guy up. Negan put his hands on Daryl's covered ass and squeezed. He chuckled when he got no response. Deciding a different approach he kneaded Daryl's ass, damn it was stiff.

Daryl moaned but didn't pull away from Rick. The ass did push out though so Negan massaged it. Hearing a sigh he slipped his hand in and touched the globes. Rick kissed Daryl who took his time responding. A pant left his mouth when Rick deepened the kiss. Negan has spread his cheeks apart and rubbed at his insides.

Negan pulled his hand away and Daryl put his head in Rick's chest. Negan thought it was cute how he wanted to cuddle, he contemplated giving him his cuddle session in peace but with Daryl's boxers pulled down the ass called to him. Negan stealthily grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. Rick was running his arms down Daryl's side but smirked when he saw Negan. Rick kissed Daryl forcefully.

Negan took his finger and rubbed it across Daryl's inner crack, tracing his finger up and down Daryl's hole. Daryl moaned excitedly as he plunged a digit in fully. Rick sat up and pointed to the lube, Negan handed it over. Negan inserted another finger. Daryl looked through slitted eyes as Rick lathered up his fingers. Dary gasped out as his dick twitched at Rick's actions. Rick ran a finger from the tip to the base of Daryl's cock. 

Daryl couldn't help but shut his eyes and buck as a third finger breached his tight hole. Rick swirled at his head as he jiggled his sack with his other hand. Negan's pace had been slow but then he went faster. He winked once at Rick as he put a finger on Daryl's prostate for the first time and rubbed gently. Daryl's arched up the bed gasping loudly. Rick looked up at Daryl's dazed eyes and kissed him.

Negan crooked two of his fingers and started an assault on Daryl's nub. Rick continued to kiss Daryl as he stroked his hard cock. Negan slinked down in the bed and spread Daryl's ass wide. He licked in, stretching out the cavern. Daryl panted and gripped Rick's hand hard as Negan delved his tongue in deeper. Rick kept a hold on Daryl's hand as he slid down and put his mouth to him. Daryl's gasped as the moist heat enveloped his dick. Negan licked in further, tracing his walls.

Rick swirled his tongue around Daryl's head and slit, lapping up his precum. Daryl bucked into Rick's mouth as Negan started making slurping noises as he stretched and messily moistened his hole. Negan smiled at the gasps leaving the boy's mouth. He rubbed a tender hand along his scars before raising Daryl's leg up. “Negan!” Daryl whined as the tip of his cock entered him. He slid down an inch pausing to let Daryl's adjust.

Rick grabbed Daryl's balls as he pumped his dick in and out of his mouth. Daryl moaned and grabbed Rick's hair before pushing his ass out. He closed his eyes as the action caused another inch to sink in. Negan reached over and grabbed Rick's hand from Daryl's balls, holding it firmly as he sunk in gently. Daryl panted as he was filled completely. He paused and grunted as Rick started to kitten kiss his shaft and head. Daryl grabbed Negan's outreached arm. “Negan please!”

“Please what darling?” Daryl pumped back at a loss for words. “Please.” Was barely muttered again. Rick ceased his kissing. “Negan stop being an ass and fuck him.” Negan smirked at Rick sticking up for his boy. He thrusted out and in ignoring that sweet spot. Daryl panted none the less as Rick licked his precum away. Negan slammed in more forcefully, going for that spot. Daryl grunted pushing his ass back. 

It was pure torture, the pull back took him from Rick's mouth but made his spot get attention. Starting to get agitated Daryl huffed as he started pushing his body forward and back. Negan pulled out and got on his knees. “Get on all fours.” Negan demanded. Rick pulled off and Daryl positioned himself. Negan grabbed his hips and pushed in all in one thrust. He speeded his pace, hitting his spot with no mercy. Rick crawled to him and kissed him. Daryl moaned, pushing back to meet Negan's thrusts. Rick leaned over and ran a hand along his slit. Daryl spilled over into his hand, gasping as he pushed his ass back against Negan while riding out his orgasm. Negan pumped quickly against him as he kissed Rick. Negan grunted as he released into Daryl's ass.

Negan pulled out. “Back that ass to the edge.” Daryl crawled backwards until Negan halted his movement. “Baby, Daryl needs a clean up.” Daryl saw an unimpressed Rick drop off the bed. Walking over Negan smacked his ass hard as he leaned over and licked inside Daryl's sullied hole. Lapping in deeper Daryl hummed, leaning on his elbows and pushing his ass out more. He felt the tongue on his walls, circling around. Daryl moaned out as short, wide stripes were licked across his hole.

Negan came up behind Rick and jerked him off quickly. He rubbed his dick between Rick's cheeks as he stroked him. Rick grunted at the taste of Negan's seed and the friction to his ass. Negan spanked his ass hard as he pinched his head. Rick grunted as he came hard on Daryl's back. “Daryl, don't move.” Daryl froze. “Baby, I want to see Daryl clean you off.” Rick got on the bed, near Daryl's mouth. He moaned as Daryl licked his shaft before plunging his mouth around his dick. Rick pushed up, overly aroused as he watched Negan lick Daryl's back clean. “Good enough darling.” Negan replied as he rubbed his Daryl's ass gently.

Negan left shortly after, leaving Daryl and Rick home. They cleaned and talked. Daryl was much more comfortable now. Rick heard the baby monitor and Judith's cries. He kissed Daryl. “Want to get her?” Daryl looked shocked. “Really?” Rick smiled. “Yeah, really.” Daryl came downstairs quickly, rocking Judith. She quieted at his movement. “She likes being held, you're a natural.” Daryl held her closer as he swayed. “I had a baby sister once.” Rick saw Daryl looking affectionately at his daughter. “Really?” Daryl sniffed. “Yeah, but it didn't end well.” Rick kissed his cheek with a frown. “Do you want to talk about it?” Daryl shook his head no. “Let's just do right by Judith.” Rick took in the sight, knowing that would not be a problem.

That night Daryl looked at his bed. He sat down then looked at his closet. The bed was big and lonely, comfortable but unfamiliar. He got a pillow and threw it into his closet, then paced his floor. He laid down, willing his mind to stop. “I just can't look at the closet.” He whispered to himself, he knew the temptation of the closed off space would be too much. He huffed angrily, it wasn't normal to wish for something that was a part of his life for too long.

He closed his eyes, feeling moisture beneath his lids. A knock made him open them. Rick came in. “Hey Daryl, let's go to bed.” Daryl sat up. “Let's?” Rick smiled. “Yeah honey, Negan's waiting.” They walked across the hall as Rick explained that he had a long talk with Carl and with the new world order he wasn't freaked. Rick decided they should all share his bed. Their individual bedrooms would be for clothes, extra storage, and when they wanted alone time. Rick pushed him to the middle of tg bed after the both stripped down. Negan came out wiping some toothpaste from his chest. Negan kissed him. “Okay darling, this is your spot tonight, but it's rotation. Ricky baby gets it tomorrow.” Daryl watched as Negan kissed Rick and they settled in. Daryl breathed in deep smelling the mingling scents of the two men. He sighed as he felt the warm skin of then both upon him. Smiling, he relaxed into the haze of sleep. “I'm home now.” He thought as he vaguely felt a kiss to his shoulder from Negan.


End file.
